Digimon Celestial Spirit
by Shinzo45
Summary: Sent to the Digital world By "The Voice" Dreu, Drej, Lorel, Josie, Maggie, Elim, Alex, and Alissa must Liberate the Digital world from the Three Demon lords. Inspired by the Digimon of the first season, and the concept of the fourth.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Celestial Spirit

Ep1:Enter the Digital World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, However I do own the eight main characters. **

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Prologue:**

_**(In A dark castle Skullsatamon speaks to two shadow figures on a screen**_**)**

**(A mature male voice)** : I see after all these Centuries...

**(Child like voice):** Even as a spirit that witch still causes trouble for us.

**(Womans Voice): **She must be using the little power she has left to keep her spirit lingering.

**(Male Voice)**: Which most likely means she's attempting to summon the "Digidestend" humans, who will be able to wield the spirits of the Celestial Ones.

**(Child Voice)**: Not without the Crests and the Digivices they can't. It's rumored that they are hidden on your region of the Digital World Skullsatamon.

**Skullsatamon**: I have heard such rumors also...

(_**Grumling of Digimon in the background **_**)**

**Skullsatamon**: Go my minions and seek out the Crests, and the Digivices.

**.............................................................................................................**

**(Hello my name is Dreu. A 16 year old in high school. Before my story can begin we need to turn back the clock, to the night of November 7,2007. A night that turned me, and seven of my friends in to the liberators of an entire world, but let's start from the beginning of that night. Every night around 10:00pm I take a late night walk to clear my mind, and I did the same on this night. The brisk fall air was refreshing, the sky was dark, and the moon was full. Most people around this time had retreated to the warmth of their homes, and there were no cars in sight. The night was perfect. As I walked I stared at the moon in the sky. Something was odd about this moon. For one I could have sworn that I'd seen a full moon days ago, and two there were colorful ringlets of light surrounding the moon, as if it had an aura. )**

_***-Bio-***_

_**Name: Andrew (Dreu) **_

_**Bio: A high school student. **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan **_

**Dreu: **I've never seen a full moon like that before.

**(I said to myself. As I continued to look the colors did something strange. They began to blend together to form one color.)**

**Dreu**: "What's it doing now?"

**(When the colors were done shifting, and blending the moon was orange.)**

**Dreu **:An orange moon?

**(Suddenly the moons light started to shine a very bright orange light, and as I continued to look it shone brighter. I then realized that the light wasn't getting brigher, it was moving closer.)**

**Dreu**: What the?...

**(Before I could move out of the way of the moving light it struck me. I couldn't see because the light was so bright. I didn't know what was happening. The light faded, and when I opened my eyes the night sky, and the moon had been replaced by a clear, sunny sky, and the the cool fall air was replaced by humid summer heat. Not only that, but I was surrounded by trees and bushes, and all types of plants)**

**Dreu**: Where...am I?

**(I looked around at plants surrounding me. I'd never seen plants like them before. I figured I was in some type of exotic jungle.)**

**Dreu:** I must be dreaming.

**( I decided I was going to go look around, but I heard a rustling sound in the bush up ahead, I walked towards it. As I got closer a head popped out of the leaves. I looked at him and he looked at me, and we both started screaming. I stopped when I realized who he was.)**

**Dreu:** Josie?

_***-Bio-***_

_**Name: Jose (Josie)**_

_**Bio: Josie loves gaming, and spends a lot of his time playing games with his friends, though the same can't be said about his academics. Josie knows alot about computers ,and technology. **_

_**Age:16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan  
**_

**(Josie is my friend from back home. He's my age, and a junior in high school to, but we go to different schools. Josie's real name is Jose, but when I first met him I said his name the way it was spelled instead of how it is pronounced, and it became his nick name. Eventually Josie stopped screaming to.)**

**Josie**: Drue?

**Drue**: Josie what are you doing here?

**Josie**: I don't know. I was walking home late from a friends house, and I looked up at the sky. The moon started turning diffrent colors. The next thing I knew everything went purple, and when I could see again I was in this place. I saw an orange light come out of the sky, and I went to see what it 's when I found you."

**Dreu**: The same thing happened to me when I looked at the moon. The orange light you saw was probably me.

**Josie**: So what do we do now?

**Dreu**: Why don't we call someone for help. Do you have a cell phone?

**Josie**: I already tried. There's no signal

**(We stood in silence for a minute, trying to think of ideas.)**

**Josie**: Before I found you I saw some sort of ancient building. It looked like it was only a few miles from where I was. Maybe if we go there we'll find people.

**( I looked over in that direction, and could see a tiny building in the distance that looked like an Aztec temple.)**

**Josie**: It shouldn't take long to get there.

**(Josie led us in the direction of the temple.)**

**Dreu**: Where do you think we are?

**Josie**: Maybe the moon opened a time portal, and sent us back in time to an ancient African jungle.

**(Then it dawned on me... Josie plays to many video games. I didn't know where we could possibly be. While we continued to talk about the possibilities of where we were, we heard what sounded like two people arguing.)**

**Voice 1**: Alex, I think we should stop before we get lost.

**Voice2**: We're already lost. I don't think looking around will get us more lost.

(**I recognized the voices, but I wasnt sure until two people came out of the brush from up ahead.)**

**Josie**: Alex? Drej?

_***-Bio-***_

_**Name: Alex**_

_**Bio: Alex is stubborn, bull headed, and used to doing things his way. Alex is very opinionated, and usually gets his point across through sarcasm. Though he likes to pretend he doesn't care about others, his friends are his top priority.**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan  
**_

_***Bio***_

_**Name: Andrej (Drej) **_

_**Bio: Drej is a reserved person who only opens up around those who he is comfortable with (Mainly Alex) However what he lacks in verbally he makes up for in physical strength. **_

_**Age:16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan **_

**(The people we heard were Alex, and Drej two more of my friends from back home. They are both my age, and are in my same grade. They go to the same school as Josie. Alex, and Drej are best friends. Alex, and Drej personalities are the complete opposite of their body types. Alex is frail looking but out spoken, and Drej is well built, but he's quiet around anyone who isn't Alex). **

**Alex**: Not now Josie. I'm trying to explain to Drej that you can't get lost if... Josie?, Drue?

**Drej**: What are you guys doing here?

**Dreu**: Um, well... it's kinda a long story.

**Josie** :How did you two get here?

**Alex**: Colorful moon laser beams.

**Dreu**: Put simply, that's about the same way we go here.

**Alex**; I hate telling long stories, but I guess the long version is, Drej, and I went out to the 24hour convenience store, to get some last minute things for my trip. You know the one I told you about? Anyway, on the way home we looked up at the sky, and the moon was this bright yellow. Then it fired a yellow laser beam at us, and we ended up here.

**Drej**: That's how it happened, except I don't remember the beam being yellow I remember it being blue

**Alex: **And thats why I'm the one telling the story.

**Josie: **Drej might have seen a different color than you did. Dreu, and I also aw different colored moons.

**Alex: **There's only one moon on earth. How did we end up seeing four different colored moons?

**Dreu: **I don't know. What I do wanna know is what it means?

**Alex: **Well where were you guys headed?

**Josie: **We saw a temple in the direction you guys came from. We thought we might see if any people are there. Wanna come?

**Alex**: As much as I'm going to hate having to walk back the way i just came. It's not like we have anything better to do.

**(We continued to walk towards the temple with two other friends who got transported just like us, to this strange place.)**

**Josie**: Do you think that there are other people here? I mean, people like us who got transported here, or however we got here.

**Alex:** My question is why are we here,and who brought us here?

**(Alex's question was interrupted by the sound of a girls scream. The scream sounded like it was coming from above. When I looked up a girl came crashing down from the sky and landed right on top of me. I landed on my back, right on the ground. I rubbed my head, and opened my eyes. When I looked up, there was a girl on top of me. Unfortunately I knew who this girl was. She felt, and groped herself, as if she were checking for something.) **

**Lorel**: I'm Alive?

**Dreu:** Yes, and you are very heavy. Can you get off of me?

**Alex**: Lorel?

_***Bio***_

_**Name:Lorel**_

_**Bio: Lorel is a very independent person, with a very feminist attitude. Contrary to her independent side Lorel has a clingy side which she only shows towards her close friends. Friendship is important to her, and she is prone to jealousy. **_

_**Age:16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan  
**_

**(Lorel is a girl who is also our age, and goes to my school. Lorel, and I aren't the best of friend's, but shes very close to Alex. They're like brother, and sister.)**

**Lorel**: Alex!

(**She rushed off of me to hug Alex.)**

**Lorel**: I can't believe you're here...

**(She looked around at the rest of us.)**

**Lorel**: And so is everyone else.

**Alex**; Are you ok?

**Lorel:** I'm fine, just lost my grip on a branch trying to climb that tree.

**(From up in the tree a girls voice called down.)**

**Girls Voice:** Lorel? Lorel are you hurt?

**Lorel**: No, im fine.

**(A few minutes later a girl hopped out of the tree. That girl happened to be Alissa. Like Lorel, Alissa is another girl our age. Alissa is Lorel's bestfriend.)**

_***Bio***_

_**Name: Alissa**_

_**Bio: Alissa is an outspoken girl when it comes to her opinion, but finds it difficult to express her feelings. Alissa has only a few close friends who she confides in.**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Residence: D.C Metropolitan **_

**Alex:** Alissa?

**Alissa**: Alex?

**(Alissa also happens to be Alex's girlfriend. They've known each other a long time, but have only just started dating. Lorel, Alex, and Alissa have the strangest relationship out of anyone I've ever met. All three are close to each other, and sometimes I can't tell who is dating who. Alissa is also the only person that Alex ever acts shy around. She acts the same way.)**

**Alex**: How did you two get here?

**Lorel**: I don't know. Richard dropped me off at home. When he drove away a red light hit me, and I ended up here.

**(Richard is Lorel's boyfriend. Although you wouldn't be able to tell if Alex was around.)**

**Alissa**: I was walking back home from the creek by my house. I got hit with a pink light on the way back home.

**Lorel**: Not long after l found Alissa, and we've been walking around together.

**Alissa**: Except there isn't much to see around this place besides trees, and more trees

**Lorel**: So we tried climbing a tree to see if there was anything else out there worth seeing.

**Josie**:Did you see anything?

**Alissa**: Nothing but an old building not far from here.

**Josie**: We saw it to, that's where we're headed.

**Lorel**: Great! then we can all go together.

**Dreu**: Yay.

**(I said with sarcasm in my voice. I wasn't crazy about them coming with us, but we continued on anyway. The temple wasn't far ahead. It was close enough that you could see it above the trees. As we walked we heard what sounded like falling trees, following that we heard the scream of a girl.)**

**Alex**: What the heck was that?

**Dreu**: Maybe another clumbsy girl fell out of a tree.

**Alex**: It sounded more like the tree fell on her.

**Josie**: That means there's another person here.

**Lorel**: And she might be hurt, let's stop talking about it, and see.

**(We rushed ahead to see what happened, but what we saw ahead of us we did not expect to see. A girl in a catholic school uniform, and boy being chased by a giant flying praying mantis with sharp blades for hands, or what ever praying mantis' have.)**

_***-Digimon Bio-***_

_**Name:Snimon**_

_**Bio: A praying mantis type Digimon, with two giant sickle's for claws.**_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Twin Sickle's - (two energy blades that protrude from his sickle's) ***_

**(They ran towards us, with the Monster flying right behind them.)**

**Snimon**: More humans? These must be the Digidestend children. If you come seeking the Digivices humans, your search is in vain. They now belong to the demon lords.

**Alex**: Holy hell! that thing just talked!

**Girl**: And it's trying to kill us. Run!!!

(**We all turned to run, but the Monster was right behind us. We all dove to the ground and it flew over head.)**

**Dreu**: Quick! run in the other direction, while he's still headed this way.

**Josie**: To late! he's already turned around.

**Drej**: Move It!

**(We ran with the Monster not far behind. Up ahead was a path leading to the entrance of the temple.)**

**Dreu:** Quick! everyone run inside.

**Alex:** What makes you think that it can't chase us in there?

**(We ran up the temple steps and in the entrance. The Mantis tried to follow, but when it reached the entrance a force field like bubble went up. It acted like an electic fence, shocking him.) **

**Dreu**: That does.

**Lorel**: Ha Ha

**Alissa**: Lorel stop taunting it, and get in here.

**(We walked further in where we couldn't see the monster.)**

**Alex:** So, now that were not in danger, who are our two mystery people?

**(We all turned to stare at our two new comer's. One of them we all recognized.)**

**Alex**: Figures. It's someone else we all know.

**Josie**: Elim!

_***Bio***_

_**Name:Elim**_

_**Bio: Generally described as socially awkward. Though he is usually pessimistic, Elim will do what needs to be done even if the situation seems hopeless.**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Residence: New York**_

**(Elim is obviously someone else we all know. Like everyone else, we all know each other and are the same age. Before he moved we went to the same school, In fact all of us attended the same middle school, and were friends.)**

**Elim**: Finally! people I know in this crazy place.

**Alex**: Well we don't know her.

**(Alex pointed to the girl that no one recognized. No one but Alissa.) **

**Alissa**: Oh my God! Maggie?

**(Alissa rushed to hug the mystery girl)**

**Lorel**: Apparently she does. Care to explain Alissa?

**Alissa**: This is one of my best friends. She lives in Hawaii. We went to elementary school together, but she moved away around the time I met you guys. Maggie this is... everyone.

_***Bio***_

_**Name:Margret (Maggie)**_

_**Bio: Maggie is an attractive young woman who is typically kind hearted. Maggie likes to help others and goes out of her way to make her friends happy. Maggie attends Catholic School.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Residence: Hawaii**_

**Maggie:** Hi. I'm Maggie

**Lorel**: Why haven't I heard of her?

**Dreu**: Can we talk about this later? How did you two get here?

**Maggie**: Well I don't know about him, but I was on the beach.

**Dreu**: At night?

**Lorel**: Hawaii runs on a different time zone, so when it's night where we live it's day time there.

**Dreu:** Thanks, but I'm sure Maggie could have explained that just fine.

(**I hate it when she acts superior.)**

**Maggie**: Anyway, I went home after school, and wanted to go to the beach, because there's usually no one there around that time. I was about to take off my uniform, and change into my bikini when i noticed that the moon was out in the middle of the day. I wouldn't have noticed it, because it happens all the time, but it was green. Before I knew it I was staring into a beam of green light and then I was in this place... wherever this place is.

**Elim**: I had a similar experience. I took the subway home from a friends house, and before I could go down the stairs to the station I got hit with a white light, and wound up here too. I met her shortly after, and then that thing came out of nowhere talking about human children, and Demon Lords.

**Lorel**: I wonder what all of this means? All of us here,and we all know each other. Maybe the fact that we all went to the same school has something to do with it.

**Maggie**: But I've never met any of you, or went to school with any of you except Alissa.

**Alissa**: It might be a coincidence that most of us know each other.

**Josie**: Let's try to think about this.

**Alex**: Well we all ended up here the exact same way.

**Drej**: The moon, and the beams of light.

**Josie**: We all did see the moon, but the beams of light were all a different color. I wonder if that's important.

**Alissa:** And what about that monster?

**Josie**: That just makes things even more confusing.

**Alex**: Maybe it's just me, but does anyone else think that, that monster looks familiar?

**Drej**: I think we would remember seeing a giant talking bug.

**Elim**: What do we do now?

**Josie**:Good question. We can't just sit here, and wait for that thing to leave.

**Dreu**: I say we look around.

**Maggie**: But it's dark, and I don't see any lights.

**(We all searched around for something to use as a torch, when a little orb of floating light appeared out of nowhere.)**

**Maggie**: There's a light.

**Josie**: Yeah it's bright, but what exactly is it?

**Lorel**: Maybe it acts as the torch to help people find their way around.

**(It circled around our heads, as if trying to get our attention)**

**Dreu**: I think it wants us to follow it.

**Lorel**: Should we trust it?

**Alex**: Probably not, but we can't go out side. We don't have a choice, but to go further in.

**(We decided to follow the light, and it led us to a room. Inside the room was what looked like an alter with an ancient box in the middle. We walked over to it.)**

**Josie:** I wonder what's inside.

**Dreu:** Open it.

(**When Josie touched the box it the top popped open. Inside were eight white devices that looked like little Tamagotchis. The white light moved to the center of the altar near us, and the box. When it stopped it spoke in a females voice.)**

**Voice**: Children you have finally arrived in the Digital World.

**Lorel**: Digital world?

**Dreu**: Who are you? What is this all about?

**Voice**: I am a spirit that brought you to this world. However there is little time to speek. My power weakens with each passing minute,and it took alot of power to bring you eight here to this world.

You eight are special children. Beings from the human world summoned to our world to save us from a great evil. In order for you to do so you must collect the spirits of the Eight Celestial Ones. In front of you are eight Digivices, tools you will need to wield the power of the spirits, but I warn you it will not be an easy task. Soon the Demon Lords will know of your arrival, and will stop at nothing to keep you from wielding the spirits. That is why you will have to barrow the data and powers of Digimon to defend yourselves until the spirits are found.

(Suddenly we were all cloaked in light. When the light subsided our clothes were replaced by uniforms. They were made out of a strange material that I've never seen before. The boys wore colored shirts with the white jacket trimmed in color with matching pants. Alex wore matching shorts instead of pants,and the girls wore the same but with matching jackets had a symbol on the sleeve and on the back of the jacket. Each of us had our own symbol and our own color.)

**Voice:** Andrew, you are the Digidestend of Courage, you have been given data from Agumon

Andrej, you are the Digidestend of Friendship, with the powers of Gabumon

Lorel, you are the Digidestend of Love, with the traits of Biyomon

Jose, you are the Digidestend of Knowledge, With the data of Tentomon

Maggie, you are the Digidestend of Sincerity, with the data of Palmon

Elim, the Digidestend of Reliability, holds the data of Gomamon

and the last two Alex and Alissa, you are the Digdestend of Hope, and Light respectively, you carry the data, and a few extra attributes of the Digimon Patamon, and Salamon.

**Alex:** Hey I've got little wings.

**Alissa**: I've got a shinny collar....

**Voice:** The data from these Digimon are my gift to you to aid in your quest, but your powers won't truly be complete until you have found the Spirits. I must leave you now, but you will hear from me again once you have acquired all eight Spirits. Good luck Digidestend, I pray for your success, for yourselves, and for the future of our world.

**(The light disappeared.)**

**Lorel:** What do we do now?

**Josie:** I guess we take one of these.

**(We each reached into the box, and grabbed a Digivice.)**

**Alissa**: What was that all about

**Maggie**: Spirits? What are those?

**Dreu**: I don't know but it looks like we've been chosen to find them.

**Elim**: She wants us to save an entire world? She's putting the safety of an entire world in the hands of eight teenagers?

**Drej**: How do we even begin?

**Alex**: We could start by finding an exit out of the temple.

**Josie**: Problem is, the only way out seems to be the way we came in.

**Alex**: I can see where that could be a problem.

**(As if acting on our wish for an exit, the Digivices began to glow. They shot a beam to the back wall of the room. The beam created a door to the outside.)**

**Maggie**: I wonder what else these things can do?

**(We walked outside, back out into the jungle.)**

**Lorel**: Where do we even start to look for the "Spirits"?

**Josie**: I don't know. We don't even know where we are.

**Snimon**: Twin Sickles!

**(Up from above energy blades shot towards us. We dodged the assault ,and the blast hit the ground sending dirt, and debris into the air.)**

**Snimon**: You didn't think i forgot about you? I knew there had to be another exit somewhere. And I see you found the Digivices for me. You saved me a lot of trouble.

**Dreu**: Unfortunately for you we didn't find them for you

**Snimon**: Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice, but to give them to me. What powers could mere humans possess that will be able to stop me?

**Lorel**: He's got a point. You heard the voice, we can't do anything with out the "Spirits".

**Maggie**: Don't you remember her "gift"? Besides these outfits, we do have some power.

**Alissa**: Yeah, but how do we use it?

**(The Monster flew at us, claws raised prepared to attack.)**

**Alex**: Well we better find out soon ,because here he comes!

**All**:AHHHHHH!!!!

**(I held my hands up to my face to shield myself. I felt a strong instinct to protect myself. Then words came out of my mouth. I don't know why I said them ,but I shouted the phrase...)**

**Dreu**: _BABY FLAME!!!_

**(Out from my palms came a ball of fire that smacked the Monster in the face. He flew backwards in the air.)**

**Alex**: What the hell was that?

**Dreu**: I don't know.

**Josie**: It looks like you've tapped into to the "Power" The "Voice" was talking about.

**Maggie**: How did you do it?

**Dreu**: I don't know, it was just instinct. I wanted to protect myself, and then words came out of my mouth, and the a fire ball came out of my hands.

**Josie**: So if we concentrate on protecting ourselves, the powers should come naturally.

**Elim:** It's worth a shot.

**Alex**: Well whatever were gonna do we better do it, because he's coming back!

**Snimon**: Twin Sickles!

**(The blades came towards us again. Naturally we jumped out of the way. When the dust, and debris cleared, we noticed that one of us was missing.)**

**Lorel:** Where's Alex?

**Alex**: I'm up here.

**(We looked up in the air. Alex was using the wings he received from the "Voice" to fly awkwardly.)**

**Alex**: I can't get down.

(**The Monster took the chance to attack Alex, while he floated awkwardly in the air.)**

**Lorel:** Alex, Move!

**Alex**: I can't. I don't know how to control these things.

**(The monster had his sickles raised, ready to attack Alex)**

**Snimon**: Die!

**(Like I did before, Alex raised his hands to defend himself , and on impulse uttered a phrase. Except from his palms a gust of air came out.)**

**Alex:** _AIR SHOT!!!_

**(The shot of air hit the Monster, but instead of sending the monster flying backwards like when I attacked him, the gust of wind caused Alex to blow himself on to the ground.) **

**Alissa:** Alex are you ok?

**Alex:** Ugh,no, What the hell kind of power was that? The "Knocks me on my ass" Power?

**Snimon**: I was uninformed that you would have powers. However they are still for match for mine, and i will not make the mistake of getting hit by one of your pitiful attacks again.

**(He flew at us again but at a higher speed)**

**Dreu:** _BABY FLAME!!!_

**Alex**: _AIR SHOT!!!_

(**He dodged our attacks with ease.)**

**Snimon**: *Laughter* Fools you won't be able to hit me with my speed.

**Josie:** We can't touch him. He's to fast.

**Maggie**: If we could stop him from moving.

**(Maggie's right hand began to glow, and in it appeared a purple flower.)**

**Maggie:** What am I supposed to do with this?

**(The Monster continued his advances.)**

**Maggie:** Flower Flame!, Flower Shot!

**(Maggie tried to get her flower to do something, but nothing would work. The Mantis Monster raised his sickle again prepared to attack.)**

**Maggie:** _POISON IVY!!!_

(**The phrase that Maggie yelled caused vines to sprout from the flowers center. They wrapped around the Monsters sickles.)**

**Snimon**: What is this? Let go of me you filthy human.

**Dreu**: Flower Flame?

**Alex**: Flower Shot?

**Dreu**: All you did was take our attacks, and replace the first part of it with flower.

**Maggie: **Who cares? it worked didn't it?

**Snimon: **Do you really think you can hold me?

**(Snimon flew higher into the air lifting Maggie off of the ground. Drej grabbed her legs,and used his strength to keep Snimon from flying off with her.)**

**Maggie**: You'd better not be looking up my skirt.

**Josie**:While we've got him tied, I think the rest of us should try to see what attacks we might have.

**Dreu**: Just concentrate. The words should just come to you.

**Josie**: Alright! I guess I'll try first.

**(Josie Concentrated.) **

**Josie**: _PETIT THUNDER!!!_

**(From the tips of Josie's fingers shot bolts of electricity, Shocking the Monster.)**

**Josie**: Cool!

**(Drej,Lorel,Elim,and Alissa tried concentrating as well.)**

**Alissa**: _PUPPY HOWLING!!!_

**(A large sound wave came from Alissa's mouth,) **

**Snimon:***Hiss*

**(The sound pained the Monster, but unfortunately it hurt our ears too).**

**Lorel**:ALISSA!!!

**Alissa**: Sorry, to much?

**Lorel**: You think?

**Elim**: It's ok. Now that he's disoriented we should attack.

**(Drej freed one of his hands from Maggie, and yelled his attack.)**

**Drej**: _BLUE BLASTER!!!_

(**Drej threw a stream of blue flame from the tips of his fingers.)**

**Lorel:** _SPIRAL TWISTER!!!_

**(From Lorels palms a spiral flame came out, and mixed with Drej's attack, hitting the Monster. Elim was concentrating so hard it looked like he might pop a vessel.)**

**Elim:** Nothing's happening.

**Drej**: Everyone attack him together. _BABY FLAME!!!_

**Alex:** _AIR SHOT!!!_

**Josie: **_PETITE THUNDER!!!_

**Drej**: _BLUE BLASTER!!!_

**Lorel**: _SPIRAL TWISTER!!!_

**(All of our attacks combined, and hit the mantis monster. He writhed in pain. Then from the middle of his chest, a ring of what looked like data spiraled around his body.)**

**Snimon**: NO! how could I have been defeated by mere human children? Forgive me Lord Skullsatamon!

**(Then his body decentegrated and the data spiral took the shape of an egg, and flew off into the sky. We stood in disbelief.)**

**Dreu**: We did it. We actually did it.

**Alex:** Hellz yeah!

**Elim**: We showed him!

**Lorel**; You didn't do anything.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Later)**_

**Maggie**: So where do we go from here?

**Josie:** We should probably find our way out of this jungle.

**Dreu**: Alright then let's go!

**(So there ends the story of our first encounter in this strange knew world. We didn't know where we were going, or what we were going to encounter, but we knew our mission. We were off to find the "Spirits", and though we didn't know exactly what the "Spirits" were we knew that it was what we had to do. So off we went, the eight of us with our new powers, and a new destiny.) **

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Back at the castle)**

**Skullsatamon:** Snimon has not returned.

**Child Like voice**: Perhaps he has failed you Skullsatamon.

**Female Voice**: If that is the case then the human children have already arrived in our world.

**Skullsatamon:** Fear not Lucemon, Lillithmon. If the Digidestend have entered our world, and have truly defeated Snimon, that means they are on my Island. Leave the human children to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Celestial Spirit **

**Ep2:Spirit Greymon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon only the main characters of the story.**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**( Hello Again this is Dreu. Let me give you a re-cap of Ep1: Enter the Digital world. Me a seven of my friends, Josie, Alex, Drej, Lorel, Alissa, Maggie, and Elim, were all teleported by beams of light that came from the moon, to the Digital world. There, one-by-one we met up with each other. We later came across a temple, and inside was a "Voice" that told us we were chosen children called Digidestend. We also received other powers which we were able to use when we were attacked by a giant Praying Mantis. Now we have to use the Digivice's that we found in a box, to wield the powers of the "Spirits", so that we can save the Digital World from a great evil. We're off to explore the Digital world, in search of the "Spirits") **

* * *

**Maggie:** Sunlight!

**Alissa**: Air!

**Lorel:** Freedom!

**(After our encounter with a Giant Praying Mantis, Me, and seven of my friends had finally made it out of the jungle, where we had ended up after being transported to this world. After meeting a "Voice", receiving new powers, and defeating our first monster, we were off on a mission. To find the "Spirits. ")**

**Dreu**: I thought we would never make it out of there.

**(We had made it out of the jungle, and found ourselves on what looked like a dirt road.)**

**Alex**: Yeah but where do we go now?

**(We looked around. The road was surrounded by thick jungle on both sides.)**

**Josie**: It looks like our only option is to follow this road, and see where it leads.

**(We looked down the road. It stretched for miles. The only thing visible was a Mountain in the distance.)**

**Lorel**: There is a mountain up ahead.

**Elim:** Great so we have two choices. We can either go back in the jungle, and take a safari, or we can follow this road to that mountain, and go hiking.

**Josie**: We don't know if that's the only thing this road leads to.

**Alex**: Besides, I'll take hiking over being lost in that maze of a jungle.

**(We started walking down the road)**

**Drej: **Looks like we've got a while until we reach the end of this road.

**Josie**: It gives us some time to think about things.

**Lorel**: And at least there isn't a giant bug trying to kill us.

**Dreu**: And we have these powers, and these outfits just in case we do run into trouble.

**Maggie**: I just realized something about these outfits. The colors of the trimming of our jackets and the colors of our shirts match the colors of the lights we each saw.

**Lorel**: I noticed that to. The trimming on my jacket and skirt, and the color of my shirt are red. Just like the light that brought me here.

**Alissa:** And the light that brought me here is pink, and my outfit is pink.

**Josie:** I wonder if the colors have an importance, or did the "Voice" just use them to color code us?

**Elim:** It **was** the voice of a woman.

**Lorel:** What does that have to do with anything?

**Dreu:** We still have more questions left unanswered, and we won't be able to answer them until we can talk to the voice again.

**Josie:** But we have to find the "Spirits" first.

**Lorel:** We don't know what a "Spirit" is though.

**Josie**: I'm sure we'll know when we find one.

**Dreu**: For now we'll have to rely on our cool new powers. _BABY FLAME!!!_

**(I lit a fire ball in my hand just for fun, and threw it at a near by tree catching a branch on fire.**

**Dreu**: I love my attack.

**Josie**: "Petite Thunder". I love the way mine sounds.

**Alex**: Yeah rub it in. I have wings but so far all I've managed to do is hover helplessly, and even if I could fly my Air Shot attack would just knock me back on the ground.

**Elim**: At least you have a power. I Don't even know if I have one.

**(The fire on the branch started spreading to the rest of the tree.)**

**Lorel**: We better put that branch out. Before we start a wild fire

**Alex**: Allow me. _AIR SHOT!!!_

**(A gust of wind came out of the palm of Alex's hand. It hit the branch, and put out the fire.)**

**Alex: **I guess my power is handy. As long as I'm not trying to fly, and use it at the same time.

**(The branch continued to smoke but the danger was over. With the fire out we walked onward.)**

* * *

_**(Inside of the jungle)**_

_**(Inside of the jungle a wild Tyrannomon lies smoke from the once burning branch makes its way into the nose of the Tyrannomon causing him to awaken.)**_

* * *

(_**Back on the dirt road)**_

**Alex**: Remember when I asked you guys if any of this seemed familiar?

**Drej**: Yeah.

**Alex**: Well I was just thinking about where I've seen all of this from.

**Josie**: Where?

**Alex:** Think about it. The **Digi-**tal World, **Digi**-destend, The name that monster said...Skullsata-**Mon**, and then we have **Digi**-vices. All of them relate to **Digimon**.

**Lorel**: What's a Digimon?

**Drej**: A show that used to come on when we were kids. Alex, and I watched it all the time. We even used to pretend we were Digimon.

**Lorel**: Is it like Pokemon?

**Alex**: No, it is not like Pokemon. I don't remember much about it though. I haven't seen that show since I was in the third grade, but I'm sure all of this stuff was in Digimon.

**Josie**: You think we might be trapped in a show?

**Alex**: Maybe, or maybe the show is based off of an actual place.

**Alissa**; So the mantis thing was a... Digimon?

**Alex**: Yeah that's my guess. I think I remember a Digimon like that too. It's name was Snimon.

**Maggie**: It makes sense. Besides didn't the "Voice" say something about our powers coming from different Digimon?

**Josie**: She did. So if you're right then there will be more Digimon.

**(From Inside the jungle we heard a roar)**

**Lorel**: What was that?

**(We heard the sound of falling trees, and large foot steps approaching from the jungle.)**

**Alex;** Whatever it is, it's getting close.

**(A tree fell on the road behind us, and out from the jungle appeared a Giant Red Dinosaur that now stood on the road. The only thing that separated us from him was the fallen tree.)**

**Tyrranomon**: ***_ROAR!*_**

**Alissa**: What is that?

**Dreu**: I don't know, but it looks pissed.

**Lorel**: Is that a Digimon too?

**Alex**: I think so. It looks like Tyrannomon...

* * *

_***-Digimon Bio-***_

_**Name: Tyrannomon**_

_**Bio: A wild Dinosaur Type Digimon, With huge sharp claws.**_

_**Level: Champion **_

_**Attacks: Blaze Blast- (A breath of intense fire that burns Tyrannomon's victims)**_

_**Slash Nail-(Attacks using his powerful claws)**_

_**...........................................................................................................................................  
**_

**Josie**: I wonder why it's mad.

**Dreu**: let's not stick around to find out.

**(The Tyrannomon stomped angrily towards us,crushing the tree that lay on the road.)**

**Tyrannomon**: **_*ROAR!*_**

**Dreu**: **RUN!!!**

(**We turned, and ran)**

**Tyrannomon**:_***ROAR!***_

**(It chased after us. Tyrannomon was large, so he wasn't fast, but it was fast enough to keep up with us.)**

**Maggie**: What did we do to make him angry?

**Alex**: I don't know, would you like to ask him?

**(We ran down the entire road with Tyrannomon behind us. The road ended at the foot of the mountain we had seen earlier.)**

**Dreu**: There is no where left to run.

**Josie**: We could climb.

**Lorel**: I don't think we would make it in time.

**(We heard the stomping of Tyrannomon's footsteps behind us. We turned to face Tyrannomon.)**

**Alissa**:What should we do?

**Dreu**: We fight him like we did with Snimon.

**Elim**: Do we have a choice?

**Tyrannomon**: ***ROAR!***

**Josie**: I don't think so.

**Dreu: **Then we'll do what we did last time. Maggie you hold him, and the rest of us will attack.

**Maggie**: Ok! Drej grab on to me.

**(Drej grabbed Maggie by her waist. Maggie pulled the purple flower from her hair.) **

**Maggie**: _POISON IVY!!!_

**(Vines sprouted from the flower, and wrapped around Tyrannomon's claws. Tyrannomon was stronger than Snimon was, and used his strength to lift the both of them into the air. He shook them off, flinging them into the bushes.)**

**Alissa** **Maggie!!!.**

**Alex**: **Drej!!!**

**Drej**: We're ok.

**Maggie**: Ow. It didn't work.

**Dreu**: Alissa. Maybe your attack will have an effect like it did on Snimon.

**Alissa**: _PUPPY HOWLING!!!_

**(A sound wave filled the air, but it had no effect on Tyrannomon.)**

**Tyrannomon**:***ROAR!***

**(Tyrannomon's roar was much louder than Alissa's howl)**

**Alissa**:Ok... you win.

**Tyrannomon**: _SLASH NAIL!!!_

**(Tyrannomon attacked using his claws. Alex dove in front of the attack. He tackled Alissa to the ground saving her from the assault. He flew into the air attacking Tyrannomon from above.)**

**Alex**: _AIR SHOT!!!  
_

**(Alex's attack smacked Tyrannomon right in the face. Tyrannomon didn't like that at all.)**

**Alex**: Hey I didn't blow myself out of the sky this time.

**Tyrannomon**: *ROAR!*

**(Tyrannomon smacked Alex into a near by tree with his claw)**

**Alex**: Ahhhh!!!

**(With the others defeated, and Elim without any known powers only Lorel, Josie, and Myself were left to fight.)**

**Lorel: **He's Strong, our attacks don't have any effect.

**Josie: **But if we combine our attacks like last time, it might have an effect.

**Dreu**: Alright then. Together!. _BABY FLAME!!!_

**Lorel**: _SPIRAL TWISTER!!!_

**Josie**: _PETITE THUNDER!!!_

**(Our attacks combined into one blast. It was stronger than our other attacks, and seemed to hurt Tyrannomon, but it still wasn't strong enough to defeat him.)**

**Josie**: The attack was strong, but he's to powerful. I don't think our powers are going to be enough to beat him.

**(Tyrannomon growled. He stomped towards us. The earth shook as he moved)**

**Tyrannomon**: _SLASH NAIL!!!_

**(Tyrannomon clawed Josie, Lorel and Elim at the same time, sending them flying like the others into shrubbery.) **

**Dreu**: _BABY FLAME!!!_

**(I fired multiple shots at Tyrannomon but it didn't do any good. Tyrannomon continued to advance, and I backed up until I didn't have anywhere else to run to.)**

**Dreu**: Damn it. _*Nothing is working. We've tried everything. Hes' to strong for us.__*_

**(I looked around at my friends. If I didn't defeat Tyrannomon then we would die before we even had a chance to find the spirits.).**

**Dreu**: There's gotta be something I can do.

**(Knowing that he had me cornered Tyrannomon prepared a final attack. Flames swelled in Tyrannomons mouth.)**

**Tyrannomon**: _BLAZE BLAST!!!_

**(Tyrannomon fired a large ball of fire from his mouth.)**

**Lorel**: **DREU!!**

**(I could feel the heat of his attack from a distance, but as the blast of fire was about to make contact my Digivice created a force field that negated the attack. As if responding to the Digivice a patch of rock from the mountain began to glow. The light took the shape of the symbol of Courage, the same symbol on the sleeve of my jacket. The Digivice reacted to this light and began to change shape. The Digivice Morphed from its small white gadget form, to a larger Orange Digivice that was about the size of a cell phone. When the light from the Mountain dissipated a hole was left in its place. A hole that reviled what looked like a tiny dinosaur on a plaque.)**

**Dreu**: Is this a...Spirit?

**(A small square on top of my new Digivice that looked like a scanner, absorbed the Spirit into the Digivice. The Spirit spoke to my own spirit. I could feel us becoming one. Suddenly I felt as though I knew what to do.)**

**Dreu**: Alright Spirit. Lets do this...

**(I held my hand up to the Digivice. A ring of data hovered around my hand. I scanned it with the scanner on top of my Digivice.)**

**Dreu**: _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**(I could feel myself changing. The data from the spirit, fused with me, allowing me to become a Digimon.)**

**Greymon(Dreu): **_GREYMON!!!_

* * *

_***Digimon Bio***_

_**Name: Greymon**_

_**Bio: The spirit of Courage. Created from the powers of one of the Great Celestial Ones. A Dinosaur type digimon. **_

_**Level: Spirit**_

_**Attacks: Nova Blast- (Blasts enemies with a large fire ball that comes from his mouth)**_

_**Great Antler- (Uses his horns as an attack)***_

* * *

**(In my Digimon form I looked like an Orange Dinosaur with a hard helmet like head that had horns. Now I matched Tyrannomon in, type, size, and strength. My large size made it so that I could peer into the trees. In the tree next to me dangled Alex who hung upside down tangled in the vines of the tree.)**

**Alex**: Dreu?

**Greymon(Dreu): **In this form I am Greymon.

**Alex**:Ok...Greymon.

**Greymon(Dreu):** Leave Tyrannomon to me.

**(I Stomped forward to Tyrannomon. He stomped forward as well.) **

**Tyrannomon**: _SLASH NAIL!!!_

**(He swung his claws, I used my claws to do the same. Our claws clashed together, we grabbed a hold of each other. We matched our strength trying to push each other, but we were equally matched.) **

**Greymon(Dreu): **_GREAT ANTLER!!!_

**(I slammed my hardened head into Tyrannomon causing him to fall to the ground. Then I used my horns to lift him off of the ground. I fell backwards slamming him to the ground.)**

**Alex**: Now your just showing off.

**(I was showing off. I felt powerful, but I had to end it with Tyrannomon. I stored a flame in my mouth, and released it as a fire ball.)**

**Greymon(Dreu): **_NOVA BLAST!!!_

**(The blast engulfed Tyrannomon in flames. When they subsided Tyrannomon's body darkened, and released a ring of data that surrounded his body. My new Digivice appeared out of my chest.) **

**Greymon(Dreu): **_FRACTAL CODE SCAN!!!_

(**The Scanner absorbed the data from Tyrannomon. His Body disappeared, and an egg was left in it's place that flew off into the sky. My Spirit's data was also reabsorbed into my Digivice, and I warped back into my human form.) **

**Dreu**: That was cool.

(**Everyone rushed over to meet me.)**

**Lorel: **Are you ok?

**Josie**: Dreu, that was fricken amazing!

**Drej: **So this is a Spirit?

**Elim**: You actually found one.

**Maggie**: And you beat Tyrannomon.

**Alex**: My favorite part was when you guys... **HELPED ME OUT OF THIS TREE!!!**

**Dreu**: Oops. Sorry Alex we'll get you down.

**Maggie**: Allow me. _POISON IVY!!!_

**(Maggie used the vines from her flower to help Alex out of the tree.)**

**Josie:** Now that Dreu has his Spirit there are seven Spirit's left.

**Elim**: Looks like we better get climbing then.

**(As we were about to start climbing my Digivice scanned a piece of the mountains Data, creating an opening so that we could walk through the mountain.)**

**Dreu: **Thanks...Greymon. Alright let's go!

**(Now that we've found the first Spirit we're off to find the others. We don't know where they'll be, or where we'll end up, or how many other Digimon we'll have to fight? I'm not sure what will happen, but I know that me and Greymon will work together in whatever we come across.)**

* * *

Ep2:Spirit Greymon-End


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Celestial Spirit**

Ep3: Hyogamon's Ice cave!

**(Hello, Drej here. It's my turn to give you a re-cap of Digimon Celestial Spirit Ep2:Spirit Greymon!. After finding our way out of the jungle, we found ourselves on a dirt road. As we headed down the road we awakened a sleeping Tyrannomon who attacked us in a rage. The eight of used the powers given to us by The "Voice" against Tyrannomon, but he was too strong. Just as Tyrannomon was about to finish us off, Dreu discovered the Spirit of Courage, and used his new Digivice to Spirit Evolve into Greymon. Greymon defeated Tyrannomon, and we made our way into the mountain through a opening created by the Digivice.)**

* * *

**Lorel: **It's so cold. These skirts suck. I'm freezing.

**Alissa**: They don't make the best battle attire either.

**(After the defeat of Tyrannomon, Drue's Digivice created a tunnel through the mountain. We followed it into the mountain, but we didn't expect the inside to be frozen.) **

**Dreu: **Stop complaining. At least we don't have to climb the mountain.

**Alex**: We might have been better off climbing. With all of these tunnels it'll take days to get out of here.

**(The inside of the mountain looked as though it were constructed to act as an Icy Labyrinth. There were many tunnels, and it looked as though those tunnels led to more tunnels. It was hard to tell where they would take us, and which one would led to the exit.) **

**Josie**: In a group of eight it might take us a long time, but if we split into smaller groups we'll find the exit faster. We don't wanna break um down to small though. That way there's less people to find if we do get lost.

**Elim**: How about two groups of three, and a group of two?

**Alex**: I volunteer Drej, and I to be your two group.

**Lorel**: Then the girls can be one group, and the rest of the boys can be another.

**Alex**: I say we switch it up. We're all going to have to work in a group together. It's not really a "group" if we just cling to the people were most comfortable with.

**Lorel**: You're one to talk.

**Alex**: Hey! Besides Maggie, I'm already comfortable with all of you. Besides I called it first.

**Dreu**: Let's just pick our groups.

**(We ended up picking two team captains to choose our groups of three. Elim, and Josie ended up being the captains. Josie chose Dreu, and Lorel for his team, and Elim chose Alissa and Maggie.)**

**Alex**: Alright! We have our teams.

**Lorel**: Why does Maggie get to go with Alissa?

**Dreu**: Because, Eilm chose her. Suck it up.

**Josie**: Alright guys! Pick a tunnel.

**Lorel:** Wait! How are we gonna find each other if we find the exit?

**Josie**: I thought about that, and I noticed a while ago that our Digivices have a tracking system.

**(Josie demonstrated using his Digivice)**

**Josie**: If you look there are eight flashing dots on the screen clumped together. Those dots are us. Just scroll around until you find red dots. Well actually red dots, and an orange dot. Dreu's dot changed color when his Digivice morphed. Which goes to support my color coding theory.

**(With that settled we picked our tunnels, and started down them. It took us a few tries to fully separate, because some of the tunnels led into each other so we kept crossing paths, but soon we were headed in separate directions. The tunnel that Josie's group chose led to a large room that was lined with what appeared to be Ice statues.)**

**Josie**; Are these statues of Digimon?

**Lorel**: They're kind of neat. Each one has it's own unique expression.

**Dreu**: A uniquely horrified expression.

**(Each statue looked as though they were frozen in fear. Josie looked at the Digimon statues terrified faces closely. He touched one of the statues, and it uttered a small noise.)**

**Josie: **Guys! I don't think that these are statues. I think they're frozen Digimon.

**Lorel**: Are you sure? It's cold, but the temperature isn't that low that they would freeze solid.

**Dreu**: Even if it was that cold, they are lined up too perfectly for it to be an accident.

**Josie**: An ice Digimon maybe?

**(Suddenly, part of the rooms wall opened to reveal a hidden entrance. From the entrance emerged a large blue ogre with an large icicle in his hand. He took notice of Josie, Dreu, and Lorel, and his expression turned to anger.)**

**Hyogamon**: Human trespassers? How did you find this room? How did you get into this cave?

**Dreu**: W-We came in through the entrance.

**Hyogamon**: Impossible! The caves entrance is hidden by fractal code, disguised as a piece of the mountain.

**Lorel: **Fractal Code?

**Josie: **That must be the data that Dreu's Digivice scanned that opened the entrance into the mountain.

**Dreu**: Oops!

**Josie**: But we're leaving now, so if you could show us to the exit, we'll gladly leave.

**Hyogamon**: I am Hyogamon. Guardian of this cave, and no one may pass through. If you are looking for an exit it is the way you came in. Unless you want to end up like these statues.

* * *

_***-Digimon Bio-***_

_**Name: Hyogamon**_

_**Bio: A Territorial Ice Ogre Digimon. He is found mostly in caves, and carries an Ice club.**_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Snow Punch- ( A ball of snow protrudes from his fist)**_

_**Ice Cudgel- ( Attacks enemies with ice club)**_

_**Ice throw -(Hurls Icicles at enemies)**_

_**Snow Barrier/Cage- (Uses ice to protect himself or hold enemies)**_

* * *

**Dreu**: We only want to get through to the other side of the mountain.

**Hyogamon**: Than your only choice is to climb. If insist on continuing to trespass, than you will suffer.

**(Hyogamon lifted his large icicle into the air. He launched himself off of the ground, and prepared to attack. Dreu pulled out his Digivice, and Spirit Evolved.)**

**Dreu**: _EXECUTE!!!, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! _

**Greymon(Dreu): **_GREYMON!!!_

**(Once again Dreu had Become Greymon. Greymon stood about the height of the room. He was much larger than Hyogamon.) **

**Greymon(Dreu)**: _NOVA BLAST!!!_

**(A blast of fire came from Greymon's mouth towards Hyogamon. Hyogamon looked surprised, but was quick to react.)**

**Hyogamon**: _ICE BARRIER!!!_

**(From the icy ground erected a large ice wall that shielded Hyogamon from Greymon's nova blast. The wall retracted back into the floor, and Hyogamon landed onto the ground.)**

**Hyogamon**: You turned into a Digimon? And one that uses fire based attacks. This is not what I expected.

**(Hyogamon made an escape out of the room through the entrance he came through.)**

**Greymon(Dreu): **He's running away. Let's go after him.

**Lorel**: How are you running after anyone like that?

**(Dreu realized he was too big to fit through the tunnels. He warped down to his human form.)**

**Dreu**: Ok, **Now** let's go after him.

**(Meanwhile in another tunnel, Maggie, Elim and Alissa searched for the Exit.)**

**Elim**: You know if you girls are cold, we could huddle together for warmth.

**Alissa**: I don't think so. Though I will give you points for effort.

**Maggie**: I have a question for you? We're the three weakest Digidestened. I have a flower, You don't have any known powers, and all Alissa can do is scream. Why did you pick the three of us to be a group? No offense Alissa.

**Alissa**: Some taken.

**Elim**: I didn't really think about that.

**Alissa: **Something tells me it wasn't our powers he was thinking about when he chose the group.

**Maggie**: Figures.

**Elim**: Come on guys we don't need powers. Do you see any Digimon around?

**(Just then Hyogamon zoomed pass, and left through another tunnel. Dreu, Lorel, and Josie came trailing behind.)**

**Dreu**: Guys let's go. We have to defeat this Digimon before we can pass through the mountain.

**Maggie**: You were saying Elim?

**(Elim shrugged his shoulders, and they followed the others in the chase after Hyogamon. In a tunnel not far from the chase scene Alex, and I continued our search. We followed it to a powdered white room. The room was covered completely in snow, the only exception was a large Ice sculpture shaped like a large howling wolf that stood in the middle of the room.)**

**Alex**: At least this part of the cave is less threatening then the rest of it.

**Drej**: But it's much colder. I could feel the temperature drop.

**(We walked over to the giant Ice sculpture, and looked at it.)**

**Drej: **You do know that if you had picked Alissa, you two would have been alone for once.

**Alex**: Yeah, but I figured restaurants, and late night walks we're more of a couple thing. Exploring icy death caves in a Digital world seemed more of a best friend thing. Besides we've been dating for two months but we're still awkward around each other, and this isn't necessarily the best place to break the Ice, no pun intended.

**Drej:** Good cuz that was kind of lame.

**(In the middle of our conversation Hyogamon came running in through another secret entrance. Dreu, and the others came following after.)**

**Dreu**: Are you done running?

**Elim**: I hope so, cause I can't run anymore.

**Hyogamon**:I was unprepared to fight you back in the trophy room, but now I have the advantage. This is the subzero room. A part of the cave where the temperature is at its lowest, and my powers are at their strongest. Everything underneath the snow is permanently frozen, and even the strongest of fire attacks won't melt it.

**(Dreu pulled out his Digivice again.)**

**Dreu**: _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT....._

**Hyogamon**: _SNOW PUNCH!!!_

**(Hyogamon threw a ball of snow from his fist. The ball knocked Dreu's Digivice from his hand. When Dreu went to pick it up, it was frozen in a solid block of ice.)**

**Hyogamon**: We wouldn't want you doing that again. Not that it would help you anyway. _ICE PRISM!!!_

**(From the ground erected clear sheets of thick ice that imprisoned Dreu, and the others.)**

**Alex: **Dreu!!!

(**Hyogamon did not realize that Alex, and I were in the room.) **

**Hyogamon: **More intruders? I did not anticipate that there would be more of you.

**Alex: **Anticipate this. _AIR SHOT!!!_

**(Hyogamon broke Alex's attack with his Ice club.)**

**Hyogamon: **I hope you don't expect to defeat me with such weak attacks. I wanted to defeat you all at once, but I will destroy the two of you first.

**(Hyogamon slowly walked towards Me, and Alex, Back in the ice prison the others tried to escape.)**

**Dreu**: _BABY FLAME!!!_

**Lorel**: _SPIRAL TWISTER!!!_

**(The fire attacks had no affect on the ice.)**

**Hyogamon**: Your attempts at escape are pointless. Like the room all of my attacks are unaffected by fire.

**Dreu**: Damn it!

**Hyogamon**:Now where was I?

**(Hyogamon advanced towards us. He raised his hands, and they started to glow blue.)**

**Hyogamon**: _ICE THROW!!!_

**(From out of his hands, Hyogamon threw shards of ice at Me, and Alex. Alex knocked me out of the way, and the ice shards hit him sending him flying into an icy wall. Two Ice shards had pierced Alex's wings, nailing him to the wall.)**

**Drej**: Alex!!!

**Alissa: **Dreu can't you do something?

**Dreu: **I'm trying.

**(Knowing he couldn't thaw his Digivice, Dreu struck it on the ground repeatedly. Trying to crack the ice.)**

**Dreu:** If I could free my Digivice I would just break the walls down.

**Hyogamon**: I think I'll finish you first.

**(Hyogamon Walked slowly over to Alex)**

**Hyogamon**: _ICE CUDGEL!!!_

**(Hyogamon Raised his ice club over his head, preparing to strike Alex.)**

**Drej**: _BLUE BLASTER!!!_

**(From my hand I summoned a small stream of blue fire, and hit Hyogamon in the back.) **

**Hyogamon**: **ARGG!!**

**(Fire wouldn't work against Hyogamon's attacks, but it still hurt Hyogamon.) **

**Hyogamon: **Then you will be the first to go.

**(Enraged, Hyogamon switched his assault from Alex to Me.)**

**Alex: **Andrej!

**(I Backed up slowly to the Ice sculpture.)**

**Hyogamon:** _ICE THROW!!!_

**(Hyogamon's attack flew at me, and I flinched. But just as they were about to hit me, my Digivice began to glow, and the ice shards melted)**

**Hyogamon: **What? Impossible!

**(On the screen of my glowing Digivice shown the symbol of Friendship, and my Digivice began to change. It warped from the small white device into a large blue Digivice Similar to Dreu's. The Ice sculpture began to glow too. The Ice sculpture melted to reveal the same howling wolf, in a smaller form.) **

**Hyogamon**: What is this?

**Dreu: **It's a Spirit!

**(I held My Digivice up to the Spirit, and absorbed it into the scanner on top of my Digivice. the Spirit was now visible on my Digivice screen. I held my Digivice up to my hand, and a ring of fractal code appeared. I scanned it allowing me to Spirit Evolve.)**

**Drej**:_ EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Garurumon(Drej): **_GARURUMON!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_***-Digimon Bio-***_

_**Name: Garurumon**_

_**Bio:The Spirit of Friendship. Created from the powers of one of The Great Celestial Ones. A Wolf Digimon.**_

_**Level: Spirit**_

_**Attacks: Howling Blaster (A cold beam of energy protrudes from his mouth)**_

_**Freeze Fang: (Uses cold diamond like fangs to crush enemies)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**(My Spirit had allowed me to take the form of a large white wolf with blue markings.)**

**Alex: **Is that Drej?

**Dreu:** He was able to Spirit Evolve just like I did.

**Hyogamon**: Spirit Evolution? So another human has become a Digimon. It doesn't matter. This is my domain, and you still will not be able to defeat me. _ICE THROW!!!_

**(I dodged the shards using my wolf-like speed. I lept into the air ready to strike Hyogamon.)**

**Hyogamon**: _ICE CUDGEL!!!_

**(Hyogamon swung his Ice club at me while I was in mid air.)**

**Garurumon(Drej): **_FREEZE FANG!!!_

**(I caught Hyogamons Ice club between my teeth, and used my powerful jaws to crush it into shards) **

**Garurumon(Drej): **_HOWLING BLASTER!!!_

**(I shot a beam of frozen energy from my mouth, and it blasted through Hyogamon's chest.)**

**Hyogamon**: **ARRGGHH!!!**

**( His body darkened, and his fractal code appeared. From inside of my Digimon form I used my Digivice to scan his data.) **

**Garurumon(Drej**):_FRACTAL CODE!!!, SCAN!!!_

**(His fractal code was absorbed, and his body disappeared. In its place an egg appeared, and flew out of the cave. The Ice prison that held everyone melted, and the shards that bound Alex to the wall also disappeared. Dreu's Digivice was also defrosted. I warped back into my human form.)**

**Dreu: **Drej your spirit is awesome. It will definitely come in handy.

**Josie:** Are you Ok?

**Drej: **I'm fine.

**Alex**: I'm fine too thanks for asking, I was only just hit directly by really sharp ice shards, and pinned to a wall.

**Lorel: **Aw my poor little Alex. We're glad you are ok.

**Alex: **Thank you.

**Josie**:Well with Hyogamon defeated it looks like everything he froze was turned back to normal.

**Dreu**: Let's hope those statues are back to normal too.

**Maggie**: It's too bad he's gone though. You could have at least asked him where the exit was before you scanned him.

**Dreu**: I don't think that would have helped. And we've probably chased him through a majority of these caves, and still haven't found anything that looks like an exit.

**(I looked over to where the statue that held my Spirit once stood.)**

**Drej**: Maybe, because the exit was hidden.

**(We walked over to where the statue was to find that there was a large hole in the floor that revealed an underground stair case.)**

**Drej: **It looks like the way out is down this staircase.

**Lorel**: But where does it lead to?

**Dreu**; Most likely out of these caves, and that's good enough for me. Let's go!

**(We headed down the staircase, and followed an underground path. As we walked I noticed the small nicks Alex had from where the shards had cut him.)**

**Drej**: Those look like they hurt?

**Alex**: What? Oh! my cuts? Not really. They've already gotten better.

**Drej**: Well if you hadn't pushed me out of the way I would have been the one covered with cuts, so Thank you.

**Alex**: Well if you hadn't Spirit Evolved we would all be Ice sculptures right about now, so Thank you.... Ok can we stop being nice to each other, and go back to more sarcastic displays of friendship?

**Drej**: Yeah, it is a little weird.

**(With a new spirit, Garurumon, and a few "Friendly" punches from Alex, I headed down an underground path together with the rest of my friends, to see what the rest of the digital world had in store for us.)**

* * *

**Ep:3 Icecave Garurumon-End**

**(Review!!!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Celestial Spirit**

Ep4:Desert Phoenix, Birdramon!

**(Hey It's Lorel, here with the re-cap for Digimon Celestial Spirit Ep3: Hyogamon's Icecave. After the battle with Tyrannomon, Dreu's Digivice created an opening through the mountian. Inside we found that the mountain was made up of icy caves. We later found out that the caves were domain to the Digimon Hyogamon, who attacked us for trespassing. Our normal powers were ineffective against Hyogamon, and with Dreu unable to Spirit Evolve it looked like we were finished. Luckily, Drej found the Spirit of Friendship within an ice statue, and Spirit Evolved into Garurumon. Garurumon defeated Hyogamon, and we made out way out of the ice caves through an underground tunnel.)**

* * *

**(After Defeating Hyogamon we followed an underground path out of the ice caves. The path led above ground to a scorching desert, the complete opposite of where we had just left. The heat was intense. We were sweating, dehydrated, and most of all irritable.)**

**Lorel: **Ugh! it's so hot, and I'm thirsty. We've been walking for more than an hour... Can we stop, and, rest or something.

**Josie: **We might not make it out of the desert alive if we stop for a break.

**Lorel**: Is anyone else hungry? We haven't eaten since we've been here.

**Dreu**: Let's worry about making it out of the desert before we worry about food.

**Lorel**: I can't wait till we find these stupid Spirits so we can go home. No one should have to live like this.

**Alex:** LOREL!!!... just cut it out, ok? All you've done since we've been here is complain. If you're not **too** cold, or **too** hot, then you're **too** tired. All of us are hot, and thirsty, and tired, and miss home, but this is something we have to do. And the sooner you stop complaining the sooner we can accomplish what we have to, and the sooner we can go home.

**Dreu**: Wow... and that wasn't even from me.

**(Alex's aggravation surprised me. I mean, I expected Dreu to say something like that, but it hurt coming from Alex.)**

**Lorel**: Well I'm sorry that I'm not used to being in a foreign world, with severe weather conditions, and creatures who are trying to kill me every hour.

**Alissa: **Guy's let's calm down. It's hot, and were all a little irritated.

**Josie**: Maybe we should find a place to rest. The sun looks like it's gonna set soon anyway.

**(Something in the distance caught Elim's attention.)**

**Elim**: Hey guy's. Do you see that?

**Dreu**: See what?

**Elim**: It might just be the heat, but it looks like there's a Cabin over there.

**(We all looked in the direction Elim was pointing. The image was blurred in the desert heat, but from where we were it looked like a cabin.)**

**Dreu**: Let's check it out.

**Maggie**: Is that really a smart idea? For all we know an evil Digimon could live there. And anyway what's a cabin doing in the middle of the desert?

**Alex**: After all we've seen, why do we continue to question things?

**Dreu**: Besides were desperate.

**(We walked a little less than mile till we reached the cabin. We walked up to the steps.)**

**Drej:** Should we knock?

**Alex:** I say we just walk in.

**(Just then the cabin door creaked open. In the door way stood what appeared to be a young human woman.) **

**Woman:** More wanderers?.

**Dreu:** Excuse me, is this your cabin?

**Woman**: Yes it is.

**Dreu: **Um...excuse us a second.

**(We huddled together)**

**Maggie:** That girl. Is she human?

**Elim:** She looks pretty human to me.

**Josie:** Does that mean there are more humans here besides us?

**Dreu:** Maybe we should stay for a minute, and ask some questions.

**Woman: **Um... I hate to interrupt your discussion, but you are welcome to come inside. It's very hot out, and I'm sure you're tired.

**(We followed her inside. We sat in the foyer, and she presented us with glasses of water.)**

**Woman**: Here. You must be thirsty. The well out side is filled with water, so there is plenty to drink.

**Dreu**: Thanks... Not to be rude, but my friends, and I were wondering. What is a human girl doing in a cabin in the middle of the desert, in the Digital World?

**Woman:** Actually, I'm not a human. My name is Ai, an Artificial Intelligence that watches over the desert area of this island. I serve to help travelers who have been wandering out in the desert heat.

**Josie:** Artificial Intelligence?

**Ai**: Digimon aren't the only creatures who live in the Digital World. This world is home to many digital creatures, Including A.I's.

**Dreu:** Well Ai, thanks for helping us, but we should probably go.

**Ai:** Why don't you spend the night? The sun will set soon, and the desert air is driest at night.

There is a large room upstairs with plenty of beds.

**Josie**: We should stay. We don't know what kind of Digimon come out at night. Especially in the desert.

**Dreu**: I guess we're staying here then.

**Ai**: Wonderful I'll go upstairs to make sure everything's ready for you to stay.

**(Ai went upstairs. The sun set, and it became dark. Ai came back down stairs, and made food for us. After we ate we became tired.)**

**Ai: **I have made beds, and other accommodations for you if you are tired.

**Dreu:** Then I'm gonna head to bed now.

**Drej**: Me too. I'm tired.

**Elim**: I'm not really tired yet, I'll be up in a bit.

**Dreu**: Alright, but were leaving in the morning. You might want to get some sleep.

**(We headed upstairs, and into a large room. The beds were already made for us.)**

**Maggie**: Ahh. Comfy.

**Alex: **It's better than sleeping on the sand for our first night here.

**Josie**: This is our first night here isn't it?

**Alissa**: It feels like we've been here longer than that.

**Dreu**: We've been attacked by three Digimon, and we've found two spirits. It's been a long day.

**Maggie**: Come to think of it. Ai's the first friendly being we've met.

**Lorel**: She's a little too nice. Sure she's pretty, and kind, and hospitable, but something's weird about her.

**Dreu:** What is your problem? Were out of the heat, we've been fed, and we're not thirsty. Why are you still complaining?

**Lorel**; I'm just saying its weird is all.

**(I decided not to plead my case. Everyone was already aggravated with me.)**

**Lorel: **I'm going to bed.

**(Meanwhile, while we tried to sleep Elim sat in the foyer.)**

**Elim**: It is getting late. I guess I should head to bed.

**(Elim got up, and headed for the upstairs. On the way to the stairs he went past Ai's room. He stopped in front of her door. From her room It sounded like she was talking to someone. He peered through a crack in the door to see Ai talking to someone on a screen.)**

**Ai**: Yes General. All eight human children are here.

**Voice**: So then the Digidestend have been summoned to the island.

**Ai**: They are asleep right now. I will strike while they are vulnerable.

**Voice**: Do not fail me Akatorimon.

**Akatorimon**: I will not disappoint you, or Lord Skullsatamon.

**(Elim backed to run upstairs, and alert the rest of us, but he stepped on a old floor board that made the floor creek. He turned around to see if Ai had heard only to come face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. Upstairs Josie, Alex,and I were still awake.)**

**Josie:** I hafta pee. I'm gonna try, and find the bathroom.

**(Josie looked for the bathroom. He searched the rooms until he reached the last one. when he opened the door he stared into the same pair of red eyes. Back in the room I looked at the sealing. Alex called to me from his bed.)**

**Alex:** Hey Lorel, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.

**Lorel**: I understand, we're all a little stressed. Besides you know I can't stay mad at you for long.

**Alex**: Yay!

**Lorel**: Now that were not mad at each other anymore, can you walk me to the bathroom?

**Alex**: You need me to walk you to the bathroom?

**Lorel;** It's dark, and creepy, and I don't want to go by myself.

**Alex:** Alright fine. Josie is probably still in the bathroom anyway.

**(We walked down the hall until we saw Josie in the shadows.)**

**Alex:** Hey Josie.

**Lorel: **Why's he just standing there?

**(We walked up to Josie to see what he was doing, but when we touched him we saw that he had been turned to stone. Alex, and I let out a loud yell, waking up everyone. Dreu, and the others ran out of the room.)**

**Dreu**: Whats wrong?

**Alex**: Something turned Josie all stone like.

**Drej:** Where is Elim?

**Dreu:** Let's go check to see if Elim ,and Ai are ok.

**( We ran down the stairs. In front of Ai's room at the bottom of the stairs Elim stood petrified.)**

**Dreu:** Here's Elim, but where is Ai?

**Ai**: I'm right here.

**(We turned around. Ai stood In front of the front door.)**

**Dreu**: Ai what happened to Elim?

**Ai**: He has been petrified, as will the rest of you. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Akatorimon. Desert soldier of The Demon Lord Skullsatamon's army.

**(Ai shape shifted into a giant red, and orange chicken.)**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Akatorimon**_

_**Bio: A large Bird Digimon. Capable of Petrifying his enemies with his eyes. He is unable to fly but makes up for it by being able to run at high speeds.**_

_**Level:Champion**_

_**Attacks: Scar-Red Eye (Petrifies his enemies with his eyes)**_

_**Red Blaze-(Attacks enemies with a fire ball that shoots from his mouth.)**_

_**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

**Alissa:** You tricked us?

**Dreu:** Why would you do that? If you wanted to you could have killed us.

**Akitorimon**: I wouldn't be foolish enough to take on the Digidestend without making sure you were weak. I gained your trust so that I could attack you when you were vulnerable.

**Dreu**: We're not going to be that easy to beat. Ready Drej?

**Drej**: Ready.

**Dreu:** _EXECUTE!!!_ ,_SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Drej:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Greymon(Dreu): **_GREYMON!!!_

**Garurumon(Drej): **_GARURUMON!!!_

**Garurumon(Drej): **_FREEZE FANG!!!_

**(Garurumon tackled Akatorimon, breaking the door. The battle continued outside.) **

**Greymon(Dreu):** You guys should run while we fight Akatorimon.

**(We ran past the battle between Akatorimon, and Garurumon.)**

**Akatorimon**: _RED BLAZE!!!_

**(Akatorimon blasted Garurumon off of him with a fire ball from his beak.) **

**Akatorimon**: Even the Spirit's of The Celestial Ones aren't immune to petrification. _SCAR-RED EYES!!!_

**(Akatorimon's eyes flashed red petrifying Greymon, and Garurumon.)**

**Lorel**: Now what do we do?

**Akatorimon:** Four down. Four to go

**Alex: **Just keep running!

**(We ran in the direction of the well.)**

**Akatorimon:** Do you think you can out run me?

**(Akitorimon ran after us using his speed. He lept into the air. He landed between us causing sand, and debris to cloud the air. When they subsided Akatorimon had divided our group. Alissa, and Maggie stood on one side of Akatorimon, and Alex, and I stood on another.)**

**Alissa:** We can't all get captured. Maggie, and i will distract him. You two keep running.

**Alex:** I don't like it, but she's right.

**(Alex, and I ran onward, while Alissa and Maggie distracted Akatorimon.)**

**Alissa:** _PUPPY HOWLING!!!_

**(Alyssa's Attack filled the air, but it had no effect on Akatorimon.)**

**Akatorimon**: Cute trick. Let me show you mine. _SCAR-RED EYES_!!!

**(The flash from Akatorimon's eyes petrified Alissa, and Maggie.**

**Akatorimon**: Now, where are the other two?

**(Akatorimon spotted Alex, and I as we headed for the well.)**

**Akatorimon:** There you are.

**(Akatorimon ran after us again. He caught up to us at the well.)**

**Akatorimon:** And then there were two.

**(Alex looked over at the well, and grabbed the bucket.)**

**Alex**; Lorel, take this bucket to the bottom of the well.

**(I grabbed the bucket, and placed my foot inside. I grabbed a hold of the rope, and lowered myself down. Alex flew into the air.)**

**Alex:** _AIR SHOT_!!!.

**Akatorimon**: _RED BLAZE!!!_

**(Both attacks collided, but Akitorimon's attack was stronger. The attack hit Alex, blasting him out of the air, and onto the ground.) **

**Akitorimon**: _SCAR-RED EYES!!!_

**(Akatorimon's attack petrified Alex. He looked over to the well to find that i had disappeared. At the bottom of the well I stood neck high in the water. Akatorimon's eyes peered into the well.) **

**Akitorimon**: You may be out of my gaze, but you will come out eventually.

**(I couldn't stay in the well forever, and we had already lost.)**

**Lorel:** *Everyone fought so hard to get me to this point, and now all I can do is sit here, and wait to be petrified. I wish there was something I could do.*

**(My Digivice began to glow, and the water around me emitted a light. At the bottom of the well the floor began to glow in the shape of the symbol of Love. My Digivice changed shape from the old white Digivice into a larger red Digivice. The water began to jet upward, lifting me out of the well. Akatorimon moved aside. The jet of water kept me suspended in air, and from out of the well, a Spirit shaped like a fire bird shielding itself with its wings appeared.)**

**Lorel:** Is this my Spirit?

**(I held my Digivice up to it, and scanned it.)**

**Lorel**: _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**(I Spirit Evolved. Fractal code wrapped around me, and when it was gone I had become...) **

**Birdramon(Lorel): **_BIRDRAMON!!!_

_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Birdramon**_

_**Bio: The Spirit of Love. Created from the powers of one of The Celestial Ones. A Flaming Bird Digimon. Only those she trusts can touch her without being burnt. **_

_**Level:Spirit**_

_**Attacks: Meteor Wing( Flaps her wings, causing a barrage of fire to rain on her enemies)**_

_**Mach Glide: (Surrounds herself in flames, and charges at her opponents)**_

_**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

**Akatorimon**: The third Spirit?... Even if you have Spirit Evolved you will still end up like the others. _SCAR-RED EYES!!!_

**(Akatorimon's eyes flashed, but his attack was out of range.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel):** _METEOR WING!!!_

**(I flapped my wing's, causing large fire balls to rain on Akaitorimon.)**

**Akatorimon**: ARGH!!!

**(I flew higher into the air, and surrounded myself in flames.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel): **_MACH GLIDE!!!_

**(I charged at Akatorimon from the sky. I crashed into him setting him on fire. He became shaded, and his fractal code was reviled.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel): **_FRACTAL CODE SCAN!!!_

**Akatorimon**: NOOO!!!

**(My Digivice appeared, and scanned his data. His physical form disappeared leaving an egg in it's place. It flew off into the distance. With Akatorimon gone Alex returned to normal.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel):** Alex, are you ok?

**Alex**: Lorel? Is that you?

**Birdramon(Lorel):** Oops. I forgot.

**(I warped back into my human form. We went back for the others to see if they had also returned to normal. After we made sure everyone was ok, I explained what happened.)**

**Maggie**: So Akitorimons, Defeated?

**Alex:** Yep. Because of Lorel.

**Maggie: **It kinda sucks that Ai was evil though.

**Dreu**: Yeah, we barely made it out of that one. We're lucky Lorel's Spirit was in that well.

**Alissa:** It's to bad we missed the fight though. I wanted to see what you Spirit Evolved to.

**Lorel:** I'm sure you'll see me Spirit Evolve sometime soon.

**Elim:** Ok we defeated Akatorimon, but what about getting out of the desert?

**Granlocomon**: *Whistle*

**(Close by we heard what sounded like a train whistle.)**

**Dreu**: What is that?

**Josie**: It sounds like a train.

**Dreu:** Let's follow the sound.

**(We ran to where the whistle was the loudest, but we couldn't see anything.)**

**Lorel**: I don't see a train.

**Maggie**: So then what's that sound?

**(Suddenly A rail materialized, and along with it a bullet train.)**

**Dreu:** is that a train?

**Grandlocomon:** *Whistle* I am Granlocomon. I am currently accepting passengers. Are you boarding?

* * *

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Granlocomon**_

_**Bio: A locomotive Digimon. Provides transportative service throughout Skullsatamon's Island.**_

_**Level: Mega**_

_**Attacks: Limited Express attack(???)**_

_**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

**Elim:** Boarding? Where does it go.

**Dreu**: Probably out of the desert. We're boarding.

**Granlocomon:** Then please board on one of the available cars.

**(We entered one of the cars, and seated ourselves. Granlocomon bolted down the tracks. That ended our first day, and night in the Digital World. With three Spirit's in our possession we were one step closer to completing our journey, and going home.)**

* * *

**(End)**

**Ep4: Desert Bird, Birdramon!.**

**(REVIEW!!!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Celestial Spirit**

**Ep5: Machine City**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do however own the main Characters.  
**

**(Hey guys, it's Josie. Here to fill you in with what happened last time in Digimon Celestial Spirit, Ep4: Desert Phoenix, Birdramon. We followed an underground path, and it took us to the Desert. The heat was really taking its toll on us when we stumbled upon a cabin that was home to a an Artificial Intelligence named Ai. Ai allowed us to stay the night, but it was just a trick to gain our trust. We soon found out that Ai was really an evil Digimon named Akatorimon, who had the power to petrify things with his eyes. With seven of us petrified Akatorimon made his assault on Lorel who had escaped down a well. Just when it seemed like Akatorimon had won, the Spirit of Love reviled itself, allowing Lorel to Spirit Evolve to Birdramon. Akatorimon was defeated, and we all returned to normal. In the end we left the desert aboard a Granlocomon, unsure of our destination.)**

* * *

**(After defeating Akatorimon we left the desert aboard a train Digimon named Granlocomon. It was now morning, and we raced across the tracks, Not sure of where we would stop. The car we were on was empty aside from us, so it gave us space to spread out in the car, and even room to lay on the seats.)**

**Alex: **When exactly do we plan on getting off? We've been riding since last night, and most of this morning.

**Dreu:** We needed a chance to rest. After four battles in one day we needed the break.

**Josie:** It was a good Idea to rest, but we should think about getting off soon. We might have skipped over a lot of areas, and we don't want to skip over a place where a Spirit might be located.

**Maggie:** Let's check what stops are left then.

**(Maggie examined the map hanging on the wall of the car.)**

**Maggie:** Ok let's see...I can't read it. It's written in some weird language.

**Josie:** Let me see.

**(I looked at the map. There were foreign symbols that labeled it.)**

**Josie:** What kind of language is it?

**Lopmon**: It's written in Digicode.

**(In the door way that connected our car to another car stood a small chocolate colored rabbit, with three horns on his head. His ears were longer than his body, and he was covered in pink markings.)**

**Alex:** Who are you?

**Lopmon:** My name is Lopmon.

* * *

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name:Lopmon**_

_**Bio: A childlike Rabbit Digimon with three horns ,and long ears. Lopmon are usually shy in nature, however some possess a more mischievous personality**_

_**Level:Rookie**_

_**Attacks:Blazing Ice:(Shoots Ice bolts from mouth)**_

_** Lop Twister:(Spins In a circle creating a small tornado)**_

* * *

**Josie:** Are you saying that you can read it?

**Lopmon:** Of course I can read it. It's a very simple code. Then again I wouldn't expect humans to be able to understand it.

**Alex:** What would you know?

**Lopmon:** I know that the next stop is the last on the route before the train circles back around three more times at which point it heads back to the desert. If you're going to get off you might as well do it now.

**Alex: **Look! you little smart a....

**Alissa:** Alec?

**Alex:** That's not what I was going to say.

**Josie:** He's right we should just get off.

**Maggie:** Are you sure this is the last stop? I may not be able to read it, but the route looks bigger than that.

**Lopmon:** When the Demon Lords took power certain areas that were part of the Locomon, and Trailmon routes became restricted.

**Alex: **Again with the Demon Lords? I wish someone would just tell us who they are.

**Lopmon:** You don't know? Wow! You humans are dumb.

**Alex:** Can I please hit him just once?

**Alissa:** Lopmon, would you please tell us what you know?

**Lopmon:** Fine. The Demon Lords are three very powerful Digimon named Skullsatamon, Lucemon, and Lillithmon. One day they appeared, and took control of the Digital World. They separated the seven continents of the Digital World, and split them. Dividing them into what they call "Islands". Each Demon Lord owns an Island. The island we are on is Skullsatamon's Island.

**Josie:** And they're the Digimon we were sent to defeat.

**Lopmon:** Yeah right! As if you could. The Demon Lords are not only powerful, but they have soldiers all over the Digital world.

**Dreu:** Yeah? Well the eight of us are pretty strong too.

**(The Train came to a halt outside of a station.)**

**Dreu:** I guess this is where we get off.

**Alissa:** Thanks for your help Lopmon.

**(We walked off of the Granlocomon. Behind the station, was the gate to a city. Over top of the gate peered a large building.)**

**Dreu: **Where are we?

**Lopmon:** Machine City.

**(We turned around to find that Lopmon had followed us off of the train.)**

**Alex:** What the hell? I thought we left you on the train.

**Lopmon:** I decided to follow you.

**Alex:** For what?

**Lopmon:** Considering you couldn't read a simple Digicode I figured you might need my help. Besides it will be fun to see what trouble you get into.

**Alex:** Well I don't care what you think. You aren't coming with us.

**Lopmon: **Face it. You humans won't last a minute without my help.

**Alex:** We've survived this long without you.

**Drej:** Barely.

**Alex: **Shut up!

**Josie**: We should let him come. He obviously knows more about this world then we do.

**Alissa**: Besides he maybe rude, but he's cute.

**(Lopmon quickly took a liking to Alissa, and jumped into her arms.)**

**Lopmon**: Ok then let's go.

**Alex:** Fine. do whatever you want.

**Dreu:** Alright Lopmon. Since you obviously know more than we do, what is Machine City?

**Lopmon**: Machine city is a community, where Machine type Digimon live. The large building that towers over the city is the power station. It generates large amounts of electricity to power the Digimon that live here.

**Josie:** There wouldn't happen to be any Demon Lord soldiers here, by any chance?

**Lopmon**: No. the Digimon that live here are basic machines. Normally they require a pilot to function, but they have an auto pilot system that gives them a sort of free will. In this city the Digimon's main use is to keep the city running.

**Dreu:** let's go inside.

**(We walked through the gates of the city. Inside were many machine Digimon. Some seemed to be working on maintenance, and others marched about the city.)**

**Alissa:** Who are those Digimon?

**Lopmon:** They are Mekanorimon. The machine Digimon that live here.

* * *

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Mekanorimon**_

_**Bio: A Machine type Digimon, with no free will of its own. Programmed to be piloted by other Digimon, usually for transporting things. Have the ability to repair data.**_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks:Twin Beam-(Shoots a red laser beam from the red orb in his chest.)**_

_** Gyro Break-( Projects a barage of disks at oponnents)**_

* * *

**(Without warning the red bulbs on their chest started to flash, and sirens went off. Voices projected from them.)**

**Mekanorimon:** INTRUDER ALERT!!! EIGHT ORGANIC BEINGS, AND ONE DIGITAL BEING DETECTED AT THE CITY GATE!

**(Every single Mekanorimon had turned to face us, and all of them kept repeating the same warning.) **

**Mekanorimon:** INTRUDER ALERT!!!

**Dreu: **What are they doing?

**(The red orbs on their chests began to glow.)**

**Mekanorimon:** _TWIN BEAM!!!_

**(They all fired lasers at our direction. We ducked to the ground avoiding the beams. The beams hit the gate behind us destroying it.)**

**Alex:** I think that would be our cue to start running now!!!

**(We ran further into the city unable to get out the way we came. We ran past Mekanorimon, and dodged laser beams that flew from every direction. More Mekanorimon came out of the buildings, and flooded the city.)**

**Mekanorimon: **INTRUDER ALERT!!!

**Alex:** I thought you said they weren't evil

**Lopmon:** They aren't. I don't understand why they are attacking us.

**Josie:** You said that they we're piloted right? Maybe someone is controlling them to attack us.

**Lopmon:** But their control station is in the cockpit on top of their heads, and i don't see anyone inside. They should all be running on the backup system.

**Dreu:** We should find somewhere to take cover.

**Lorel:** But all the buildings are swarming with Mekinorimon.

**(We skimmed our surroundings as we ran looking for a place to escape. Up ahead was the power station that loomed over the city.) **

**Dreu:** Let's make a run for the power station.

**(We ran until we reached the powers station. There were a few Mekanorimon guarding the entrance. We spotted a few power box's near the entrance, and hid behind them before the Mekanorimon spotted us.)**

**Dreu:** Damn! The Mekanorimon are guarding the station too.

**Lopmon:** Well duh! The station is what provides energy to the city, and to the machine Digimon.

**Josie:** I'm assuming the station uses electricity to generate energy.

**Lopmon:** Of course.

**Josie:** That means there has to be a generator, generating that energy. If we can get inside, and shut it off then the Mekanorimon will shut off to.

**Dreu:** And we can make it out of this city in one piece.

**Elim:** But how do we get them away from the entrance so we can get inside?

**Lorel:** Maybe I can Spirit Evolve, and lead them away form the station long enough for you guys to get inside.

**Dreu:** Alright, take Maggie, and Alissa with you just in case you need back up.

**Josie:** Alright let's do this quickly, Its not going to take them long to notice us once she Spirit Evolves.

**Lorel:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Birdramon(Lorel):** _BIRDRAMON!!! _

**Lopmon:** She turned into a Digimon?

**Dreu:** I told you we have powers.

**(Birdramon hovered overhead. The Mekanorimon spotted her, and went into alert.) **

**Mekanorimon:** INTRUDER ALERT!!!

**Birdramon(Lorel):** Alissa, Maggie, hurry, and get on.

**Maggie:** I'm not sure I'm comfortable riding on a giant flaming bird.

**Birdramon(Lorel):** My flames won't burn you, but it if makes you more comfortable you can ride on my talons.

**( Alissa, and Maggie quickly climbed on. Birdramon drew the Mekanorimon's attention, and flew off towards the city.)**

**Mekanorimon:** INTRUDER ALERT!!!

**(The Mekanorimon Launched into the air using propulsion jets on there backs, and flew after Birdramon.) **

**Alex:** You didn't tell us they could fly.

**Lopmon:** I told you they were piloted. What else could that possibly mean?

**Dreu:** Alright the entrance is clear. let's go.

**(We ran to the door, however there was a key pad that required a password in order for the doors to unlock) **

**Josie:** It looks like it requires a code.

**Dreu:** Then how are we supposed to get in with out one?

**Josie:** Stand Back. _PETITE THUNDER!!!_

**(I used the electricity in my attack to short circuit the key pad. The doors unlocked, and swung open.)**

**Alex:** Go Josie!!!

**(We walked inside of the station)**

**Dreu:** Lorel isn't going to be able to distract them for long. We need to hurry. Josie, where would the generator be?

**Josie:** I don't know. Could be in a room, or another part of the station.

**Lopmon:** There's a map right here.

**(Over on the wall by the door, was a map of the Power Station written in Digicode.) **

**Lopmon:** Although it's not a very good map. All it tells us is the different Buildings that make up the station. It doesn't say anything about a generator.

**Josie**: Let me see. I can't read it, but it looks like there are two parts to the power station.

**Lopmon:** There is a Building A, and a Building B. It looks like a bridge connects the two buildings.

**Dreu**: So the generator has to be in one of those buildings.

**Elim**: We should split up into two groups.

**Dreu**: Josie, Elim, and I will go over to the B Building, and look. Alex, you, and Drej stay here with Lopmon, and look around.

**Alex:** Hell no!!! There is no way I'm being stuck in a group with Lopmon.

**Lopmon**: I don't wanna be in a group with you anyway.

**Dreu:** Guys we don't have time to argue. This is the easiest way to split it up.

**Alex**: ... Fine.

**(Dreu, Elim and I, made our way to the bridge. While Alex, and the others stayed behind to look in Building A. Meanwhile outside in the city Birdramon, and the girls were still being chased by the two Mekinorimon.)**

**Mekanorimon:** _GYRO BREAK!!!_

**(From launchers inside of the Mekinorimon's machine like claws flew disks. Birdramon maneuvered around the attack.)**

**Maggie:** Can you stop spinning? I think I'm going to be sick.

**(The battle in the air caught the attention of the Mekanorimon on the ground, and they started shooting twin beams into the air. Birdramon evaded them. The Two Mekinorimon behind her were not as fortunate, and were hit by the beams, and were blasted out of the sky.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel):** _METEOR WING!!!_

**(Flaming meteors rained from the sky, and onto the Mekinorimon below. A few of them were damaged, but others continued to shoot beams. One of the beams caught Birdramon in her wing causing her to fall out of the sky.)**

**Birdramon(Lorel):** I'm hit. Hang on you two.

**(Alissa, and Maggie held on to Birdramon tightly as they fell into the balcony of one of the buildings. Having suffered to much damage, Birdramon warped back into Lorel. Back at Building A, Drej, Alex ,and Lopmon Looked around down a hall way with many rooms.) **

**Drej:** What exactly are we looking for?

**Alex:** I don't know. Something fancy looking. Like a generator would be behind it.

**Lopmon:** Then were not going to get anywhere. All of the doors look the same. Why don't you try opening a door to see what's behind it.

**Alex:** Why don't you try shutting up?

**(They came to a door with a sign on the front.) **

**Alex**: Let's check this one.

**Lopmon**: Don't bother. The sign says storage.

**Drej**: Great, the one door with a sign on it, and it's a storage room.

**Alex**: Well, I still want to check inside.

**(Alex opened the door. Inside were what looked like old shut down Mekinorimon.)**

**Drej:** Mekinorimon?

**Lopmon:** Don't worry. It looks like they're all offline.

**Alex:** What a waste. It's just a room full of some Broken, old ,junked up, Mekinorimon.

**(Alex walked further into the room. He made his way past one of the old Mekinorimon. As he did the red orb in the middle of his chest began to glow.) **

**Mekinorimon:** INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!!

**(The Mekinormon stood up, and began to move. It locked it's sensors onto Alex, and prepared to fire.) **

**Mekinorimon:** _TWIN BEAM!!!_

**(The red laser fired at Alex who jumped out of the way. The beam destroyed a few of the broken Mekinorimon behind Alex.) **

**Drej:** Alex get out of there!

**(Mekinorimon stood In the way of the exit.)**

**Alex**: I can't

**(Drej prepared to Spirit Evolve.)**

**Drej:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Garurumon(Drej):**_GARURUMON!!!_

**Lopmon:** You became a digimon too? Who are you people?

**Garurumon(Drej):** _HOWLING BLASTER!!!_

**(A blast of blue energy fired from Garurumon's mouth, and hit Mekinorimon sending him flying into scraps of other broken Mekinorimon.)**

**Garurumon(Drej):** Alex! Hurry up, and get on.

**Alex:** Are you crazy? I wouldn't get in a car if you were the driver. What makes you think I'd get on you as a giant wolf?

**Lopmon:** Do you always have to be so difficult?

**(Mekinorimon stood back up, and advanced towards Alex, and the others.)**

**Alex:** Alright let's go!

**(Alex, and Lopmon hopped on Garurumon, and took off down the hall.)**

**Alex:** I thought they were broken.

**Lopmon:** One of them must not have been shut off properly, and his sensors are still active.

**(As Garurumon, and the others ran from the pursuing Mekinorimon, We approached the entrance of Building B.)**

**Elim:** How do we know which part of the building the generator will be in?

**Josie:** Who knows it could be anywhere.

**(Like the entrance to Building A, Building B also required a pass code to gain entrance.)**

**Josie:** _PETITE THUNDER!!!_

**(I again used my attack to short circuit the lock. The door opened, and right when we walked in there was a large room across the hall that had what looked to be a hazard sign on the front of the door.)**

**Dreu:** It looks like the generator room was easier to find then we thought.

**(We walked over to the generator room door. From inside of the room we heard what sounded to be an agonizing scream.) **

**Elim**: It sounds like someone's trapped inside.

**Dreu:** They might be hurt. let's go in.

**(We broke through the door of the generator room. Inside was a large white room, and in the center was the generator. Near it on what looked like a conductor was a blue ball looking Digimon with a thunderbolt on his head. He looked as though he were writhing in pain.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name:Thundermon**_

_**Bio: A Digimon who has control over electricity, Thundermon can move faster than the speed of light. His power is equal to that of 10 million volts of electricity. **_

_**Level:Champion**_

_**Attacks: Thunder Volt- (Fires bolts of electricity.)**_

_** Thunder Bomber-(Fires itself at light speed towards its opponent.)**_

* * *

**Thundermon:** To much power... it hurts...argh...

**Dreu:** Are you ok?

**(Thundermon took notice of us, and stopped it's cries of pain.)**

**Thundermon:** Who are you? Get out of here.

**Dreu:** You don't look so good. Maybe we can help you?

**Thundermon:** I said get out!!! _THUNDER VOLT!!!_

**(Thundermon Shot a lightning bolt at us. We moved out of the way. Thudermon stopped attacking us to cry out.)**

**Thundermon:** Arghhh!!!

**Elim:** What's wrong with him?

**Thundermon:** Too much power... It hurts.

**(I looked over to the generator. It looked like to much energy was being produced from the generator, and it was overwhelming Thundermon.)**

**Josie:** It looks like the generator is producing to much energy for him to handle.

**Elim**: Then we've got to shut it off.

**Dreu:** Allow me.

**(Dreu pulled out his Digivice.)**

**Dreu:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Greymon(Dreu):**_GREYMON!!!_

**(Dreu marched over towards the generator.)**

**Greymon(Dreu):**I'll smash it.

**Thundermon**: Don't you touch it! _THUNDER BOMBER!!!_

**(Thundermon began to glow, and in a flash he was gone. In that same instant Greymon fell to the ground.)**

**Greymon(Dreu): **Arrggh!!!

**Elim:** What's going on?

**Josie:** He's moving too fast for Greymon to see.

**(He kept striking Greymon, but luckily he had a hard head.)**

**Josie:** Then we need to shut it off, while Greymon has him distracted.

**Elim:** We better hurry. It doesn't look like Greymon can take much more.

**(Elim, and I ran over to the Generator. I went to touch it. but it shocked me.)**

**Josie:** Ow! It looks like there's an electrical field around it. It's a good thing my attack is electric based, or I'd probably be dead.

**Elim:** There has to be someway to shut it off.

**(I looked back, and saw Greymon continuously being plumbed by Thundermon's assault. Greymon had finally had enough, and warped back to Dreu.)**

**Thundermon:** It hurts!!!

**(I knew if i didn't do something Thundermon would continue to be in pain, and Dreu would be killed. I reached to touch the generator again. It shocked me, but I knew that because of my power it wouldn't kill me.)**

**Elim:** Josie! what are you doing?

**Josie**: I have to shut it off.

**(It was painful, but I continued to fight through the field until I touched the generator.)**

**Josie:** I did it.

**(I had finally touched the generator, but I still had yet to find an off switch, and with how much pain I was in I didn't know if I could keep going.)**

**Josie:** If only I had a little more power.

**(Suddenly my Digivice began to glow. Acting on my desire for more power the symbol of Knowledge showed on the screen, and my Digivice morphed into a larger purple Digivice. A secret compartment on the generator opened, and relieved a Spirit that looked like a flying beetle.)**

**Elim**: It's your Spirit.

**(The Spirit scanned itself into my Digivice. I let go of the generator, and held my Digivice.) **

**Josie**: _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Kabuterimon(Josie):** _KABUTERIMON!!!_

* * *

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Kabuterimon **_

_**Bio: Kabuterimon, an Insectoid Digimon, and one of the Spirits created by The Great Celestial One of Knowledge. Kabuterimon has a hard exoskeleton making it hard for him to take damage from physical attacks.**_

_**Level: Spirit**_

_**Attacks: Electro Shocker- (Fires a ball of electricity at enemies.)**_

_** Beetle Horn-(Charges at enemies with Horn on his head.)**_

* * *

**(As Kabuterimon I was a large blue beetle with fly like wings.)**

**Elim:** Whoa!!

**Thundermon:** _THUNDER BOMBER!!!_

* * *

_**(Meanwhile outside in the city)**_

**(On the balcony Lorel, and the girls took cover.)**

**Lorel:** It doesn't look like they know we're here, so we should be safe.

**Alissa:** I hope they find that generator soon.

**Mekinorimon:**_TWIN BEAM!!!_

**(From the sky one of the Mekinorimon had spotted the girls, and fired a beam at the balcony. The attack missed them, but had sliced the railing of the balcony in half. The girls ran inside from the balcony, and Mekinorimon flew after them.)**

* * *

_**(Building A)**_

**(Just like the girls, Garurumon, and the others were having Mekinorimon problems of their own. They dashed down numerous hallways dodging the beams of Mekinorimon.) **

**Alex:** Can't he just give up?

**(Garurumon came to a stair case, and tried to dash up the stairs, but Mekinorimon fired a beam at it trapping them. Garurumon took a defensive stance.)**

**Mekinorimon:** _TWIN BEAM!!!_

**(The beam hit Garurumon. The attack caused him to warp back into Drej, and sent Alex, and Lopmon falling to the ground. Mekinorimon advanced slowly towards them.)**

* * *

**(Back at Building B)**

**(Thundermon flew at me at lightning speed. I lowered my hard diamond-like head, and braced his attack. Thundermon kept attacking, but my head was too hard for his attack to have any effect. I flew up into the air, and charged my own attack.)**

**Kabuterimon(Josie):** _ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!_

**(I fired a ball of electricity at Thundermon, but it had no effect on him.)**

**Elim:** Josie that's not going to work on him. Aim for the generator.

**(I turned my attack towards the generator.)**

**Kabuterimon(Josie): **_ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!_

**(I fired the Lightning ball at the generator. The attack fought with the electrical field, but in the end it was to much power, and the generator exploded.)**

* * *

**(In the city)**

**(Mekinorimon continued his advance on the girls. He had them cornered. The red orb on his chest began to glow.)**

**Lorel:** If there was going to be a time for those guys to turn off that damn generator, now would be the time.

**Mekinorinmon:** _TWIN BEA....MMEER....ERRR....errrrrrrrrr._

**(Suddenly Mekinorimon stopped functioning, and dropped to the ground.)**

* * *

**(Building A)**

**(The Mekinorimon Advanced slowly, towards Alex, Drej, and Lopmon.)**

**Lopmon:** It's over.

**Alex:** No it isn't. AIR SHOT!!!

**(Alex fired his attack at the red orb on Mekinorimons chest. Mekinorimon shut off, and fell to the ground. The lights also turned off.)**

**Alex:** I showed him.

**Lopmon**: I don't think that's what did it. Unless you also turned off the lights.

**Drej:** They must have found the generator.

* * *

**( Building B)**

**(Just like with the Mekinorimon ,Thundermon fell. I warped back down to my Human form.)**

**Elim**; Is he dead?

**Josie:** No he just passed out. I don't think he was trying to hurt us. I think that generator was just causing him a lot of pain.

**Dreu:** We'll find out what happened later, right now we need to find the others.

* * *

**(After gathering everyone up, the back up power kicked on. Thundermon regained consciousness ,and began to tell us what happened.)**

**Thundermon: **Forgive me. I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. I am Thundermon, and I am the Digimon who gives the power to the generator to help it generate power for the city. I also am able to control the Mekinorimon from here. About a day ago the generator started giving off large amounts of energy, and it overwhelmed me. I couldn't control my powers, and the Mekinorimon ran out of control too. I was in a tremendous amount of pain.

**Maggie:** Don't worry Thundermon. It wasn't your fault.

**Josie:** Maybe it was because of the Spirit that the generator was emitting so much power.

**Dreu:** Luckily you were able to retrieve it.

**Josie: **Unfortunately we had to destroy the generator to fix things. Sorry Thundermon.

**Thundermon:** Don't worry. The reserve power is on for now, and it won't be hard to repair. Thank you humans for saving me.

**Josie: **No problem.

**Dreu: **We probably should be going now. Question is how do we get out of here?

**Thundermon**: If you take the exit out of Building B, it will lead you to the forest, or you can head to the station, and catch the Granlocomon to another location.

**Dreu:** I think we're done with train rides for awhile.

**Alex: **Not that we'd be able to get out that way anyway.

**Lorel:** Then the forest it is.

**Josie:** Goodbye Thundermon.

**(We headed out of the exit, and into the forest.)**

**Lorel**: So, Where are the Eight of us headed?

**Lopmon:** Eight? What about me? Come on you know you guys need me.

**Dreu:** It doesn't matter to me. We could use his help on our journey.

**Alissa**: I think he's cute. It would be nice to have a friendly Digimon around for a change. What do you think Alex?

**Alex: **I think that he's annoying as hell..., but.. I've already gotten used to him, so he might as well stay.

**Lopmon**: Yay!. Lets go!

**(With a new Spirit, and a new friend the nine of us made our way into the forest.)**

* * *

**Ep5: Machine City**

**(-End-)**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Celestial Spirit**

**Ep6: Soulmon's Necro Magic!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon!

**(Aloha, this is Maggie, here to give you a re-cap from the last Digimon Celestial Spirit, Ep5:Machine City. Unsure of where we were headed we left the desert on Grandlocomon. On board we met Lopmon, a child Digimon with a bad attitude. Lopmon followed us off of the train where we found ourselves at a place called Machine City. Inside the city we were attacked by out of control machine Digimon named Mekinorimon. In order to shut down the Mekinorimon we travled to the city's power station to destroy the generator. Inside the generator room Josie, Dreu, and Elim were confronted by Thundermon who was overwhelmed by the power of the generator. Greymon fought against Thundermon but was easily taken down. Luckly Josie found the Spirit of Knowledge inside of the generator, and Spirit Evolved into Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon destroyed the generator, and Thundermon, and the Mekinorimon returned to normal. With a new ally, and only four Spirits remaining, we made our way into the Forest.)**

* * *

**(Inside of Skullsatamon's castle, Piddomon, and A Ghost Digimon wearing a witches hat peer into a crystal ball.)**

**Piddomon: **It has been a while since Akitorimon confirmed the rumors of the human children's arrival, and still he has yet to deliver them to me.

**Soulmon**: It appears that Akitorimon has failed you.

**Piddomon:** Skullsatamon will not be pleased. No matter. I'll just send a stronger Digimon to take them on.

**Soulmon:** The task will not be as simple as that.

**Piddomon:** Do not be cryptic with me Soulmon. What do you see?

* * *

_***-Digimon Bio-***_

_**Name: Soulmon**_

_**Bio: A Ghost Digimon capable of using powerful magics. Soulmon possess amateur clairvoyant powers, and are able to manipulate other Digimon through the power of possession. **_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Necro Magic: (Powerful possession/shadow magic.)**_

_**Energy Drain: (Absorbs elemental attacks.)**_

* * *

**Soulmon:** The Digidestened now possess 4 of the 8 spirits. It would be unwise to underestimate them.

**Piddomon: **Then perhaps this task should be assigned to a Digimon of your unique talents Soulmon. What is the location of the Digidestend now?

**Soulmon:** They seem to have wandered into the forest with a Lopmon.

**Piddomon:** Then that is where you will confront them.

**Soulmon**: Yes General.

* * *

**(After our ordeal in Machine City we made our way into the forest. Unsure of where we were headed we allowed Lopmon to lead our way.)**

**Lopmon**: Alright guys follow me!

**Alex: **To where exactly?

**Dreu:** Who cares? As long as it's out of this forest.

**Lopmon;** Don't worry. We'll be out of the forest in no time. But before that there is something I want to show you guys.

**(We followed a trail deeper into the forest. As we walked it became humid, and we could hear the sound of running water. Steam was rising over top of the trees. We followed the steam into a dense area of trees until we reached the source of the running water.)**

**Lopmon:** Tada!!!

**(In front of us was what looked like a large steamy ground pool.) **

**Maggie:** It's a hot spring!

**Lopmon:** Yep. This is the Lotus spring. Obviously named for the lotus shaped rock that's in the middle.

**(The spring was bordered with stones, and a wooden fence separated it into two parts. Water flowed out of the giant rock shaped like a lotus flower, and into the spring.)**

**Lopmon:** Just beyond the forest is the sea, and there is a geyser that sprays the water up through the ground, from the sea, out of the Lotus rock, and into the springs. I figured since we were here we could take advantage of the opportunity, and relax in the spring.

**Josie:** Not that it doesn't sound fun, but we should keep moving. There are only four spirits left, and we should try to find them before anymore Demon Lord soldiers come after us.

**Lopmon**: Aw, can't we stay for a little bit?

**Lorel:** Actually, getting in the spring doesn't sound like a bad idea.

**Maggie**: It would be nice to take a bath. We've been here for two days, and I'm starting to feel gross.

**Dreu:** It wouldn't hurt to get in for a little while.

**Maggie/Lopmon:** Yay! Let's go!

**(We walked over to the springs. On a post next to the water were a bunch of towels. We each grabbed one. The wooden fence in the middle of the hot spring separated it into two medium sized springs.)**

**Alex:** What's the fence for?

**Lopmon:** One side is for females, and the other is for males.

**Elim:** Do Digimon even have genders?

**Lopmon:** It's all about perception in the digital world.

**(We split up. The males on one side, and the girls on the other. On the male side of the fence the boys were having an awkward time getting into the springs.)**

**Dreu:** So... how do we do this?

**Drej:** I guess we... get undressed... and get in.

**Elim:** Like... get naked... in front of each other?

**Josie:** I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this.

**Alex:** I don't see what the big deal is. Besides that's what the towels are for, to cover up in the water.

**Lopmon**: You humans are weird. I'm out of here.

**Alex:** Where do you think you're going?

**Lopmon:** To the girl's side of course. It sound's like they're already in the water.

**Alex:** Digimon genders may be based on perception, but I perceive that you are definitely not a girl.

**Lopmon:** Well I perceive that it's boring on this side, so for all you know I'm a cute little girl.

**(Lopmon came over to the girls side of the spring. After a while the boys had undressed, and made their way into the water.)**

**Elim**: It's kind of cramped in here.

**Dreu:** Yeah, there isn't much room to move around.

**Alex:** Guy's it's a hot spring not a pool. You don't need to move around.

**Maggie:** I don't know why you guys are complaining, there's plenty of room

**Elim: **Not enough that there isn't the possibility of awkward physical contact.

**Alex**: I can see why Lopmon went over to the girls side, I'm almost tempted to join him...or her.

**Maggie:** That's a great idea Alex. You should join us over here.

**(Alissa, and Alex looked uncomfortable at my suggestion.)**

**Alex:** What?

**Maggie:** Yeah! I mean there are five boys on that side, and only three girls on this side. It's only fair to even things out.

**Alissa**: Maybe that's not a good idea.

**Lorel: **That might just be the greatest idea I've ever heard.

**(I could tell that Lorel understood my intentions.)**

**Elim**: I've heard better. In fact it's a horrible idea. It's... inappropriate.

**Lorel:** Don't be such a prude. Besides we're wearing towels. Were practically clothed.

**Elim:** You're practically naked.

**Lorel:** It's all about perception in the Digital World.

**(After a little hesitation Alex joined us on our side of the springs. Although he sat farthest away from us with his back towards us.)**

**Alissa:** Was this really necessary?

**Lorel:** I can name about a thousand reasons why this was necessary.

**Maggie:** Come on Alissa, you two are dating, and yet the entire time we've been here there has been zero interaction between you.

**Alissa:** I'm sorry that I've been putting our actual lives before my love life.

**Lorel:** Your problem is that your treating this like you two have just met.

**Alissa:** Your problem is that you two are nosy.

**Lorel:** Fine then I'll just have to go interact with your half naked boyfriend.

**Lopmon: **A minute ago you said he was "practically clothed".

**(Lorel advanced towards Alex playfully.)**

**Lorel:** Alex, come here. I will love you.

**Alex:** Lorel what are you doing? Cut it out.

**(Lorel pursued Alex around the springs with her arms outstretched.)**

**Lorel:** Come back I just want to love you.

**Lopmon**:...You humans are so weird.

**Elim**:...I hate him right now.

* * *

**(From the forest the commotion we were making could be heard by a bear like Digimon patrolling the area. He wandered over to the springs, and observed us from inside the forest.)**

**Grizzlymon:** Humans?

**Soulmon:** Foolish Creatures aren't they?....

**(An invisible Soulmon spoke to Grizzlymon.)**

**Soulmon: **Still,with Four of the Spirits of the Celestial Ones in their possession approaching them at my current strength would be unwise.

**Grizzlymon:** Who are you? Show yourself!

**(Soulmon uncloaked himself, and appeared before Grizzlymon.)**

**Soulmon;** For now I wish to be you. My current powers may not be enough to destroy the chosen children, however your form should be more than enough to take them on.

**Soulmon:** _NECRO MAGIC!!!_

**(Soulmon became surrounded in a purple aura. He transformed himself into dark energy, and entered the body of Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon's eyes became red, and he grew in size.)**

* * *

**(Back at the springs things had settled down, and I took the opportunity to relax a bit.)**

**Maggie:** Ahh, the springs feel so nice.

**Lopmon:** Before the Demon Lords took power Digimon would come from all over to enjoy the hot springs. It's said that the Lotus stone gives the water in the springs the power to heal. Thats why the springs were so popular.

**Maggie:** Maybe they can be again. Once we find all of the spirits.

**(Suddenly from inside of the forest we heard a loud growling, and the approaching of large foot steps.)**

**Grizzlymon:** *ROAR!!!*

**Elim:** What is that?

**Josie:** An Enemy Digimon?

**(Grizzlymon appeared out of the forest standing on his hind legs. He looked ready to attack.)**

**Lopmon:** Don't worry that's just Grizzlymon. The guardian of the forest.

* * *

_***Digimon Bio***_

_**Name: Grizzlymon**_

_**Bio: A Digimon modeled after the Grizzly Bear. Grizzlymon are forest Gaurdians, though not known to be territorial against anyone who doesn't pose a threat. Grizzlymon possess great strength, and it's ability to stand on its hind legs make Grizzlymon formidable in hand to hand combat.**_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Maul Attack: (Continuously attacks his opponents with its powerful armed claws.)**_

_**Crescent Dawn:( Blasts a crescent shaped beam from the moon shaped mark on his forehead.)**_

**Lopmon:** He's a peaceful Digimon. He only cares about protecting the forest.

**(Grizzlymon glared at us with his piercing red eyes.)**

**Alex:** That doesn't look peaceful to me!

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** CRESCENT DAWN!!!

**(Grizzlymon fired a beam from the crescent moon on his forehead at the springs. The blast hit the wooden fence that separated the hot springs, and sent wood chunks flying. We covered our faces to keep from being hurt by the slivers of wood.)**

**Elim:** Why is he attacking us?

**Lopmon:** I don't know. This isn't like him.

**Alex: **This wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong about these things.

**Dreu:** Well whatever is wrong we can't just sit here, and get attacked. We need to Spirit Evolve.

**(Dreu, and those of us that could Spirit Evolve climbed quickly out of the hot springs, and over to their clothes to grab their Digivices. I stopped them just as they we're about to transform.)**

**Maggie: **Wait! Dreu, and Lorel can't Spirit Evolve here.

**Lorel:** Why not?

**Maggie:** Because your attacks are fire based, and we are in the middle of a forest. If you burn down the forest you'll take us with it.

**Dreu**: ...Alright. Drej, and Josie it's up to you.

**Drej:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Garurumon(Drej):**_GARURUMON!!!_

**Josie: **_EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Kabuterimon(Josie):**_KABUTERIMON!!!_

**(Once Spirit Evolved Kabuterimon flew above Grizzlymon while Garurumon confronted him head on.)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _CRECENT DAWN!!_

**Garurumon(Drej):** _HOWLING BLASTER!!!_

**(The two beams collided, and caused an explosion. Grizzlymon was blinded by a smoke cloud caused by the explosion. Garurmon took the opportunity to attack)**

**Garurumon(Drej):** _FREEZE FANG!!!_

**(Garurmon charged Grizzlymon with his jaws wide ready to strike, but Grizzlymon reacted quickly)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon): **_MAUL ATTACK!!!_

**(Grizzlymon struck Garurumon fiercely with his paws multiple times. Garurmon flew backwards, and onto the ground. Kabuterimon came in for back up, and attacked from above.)**

**Kabuterimon(Josie):** _ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!_

**(Kabuterimon charged a lightning ball, and released it a Grizzlymon.)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _ENERGY DRAIN!!!_

**(Grizzlymon allowed the Electro Shocker to hit him, and absorbed its power.)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _CRESCENT DAWN!!!_

**(His attack hit Kabuterimon, and blasted him out of the sky, and onto the forest floor. With both Garurumon, and Kabuterimon Defeated we were out of options.)**

**Elim:** He absorbed Kabuterimon's attack like it was nothing.

**Lopmon:** Something's wrong. A Digimon of Grizzlymon's type shouldn't be able to do that.

**Dreu:** I'm going in there.

**Maggie:** You can't remember?

**Dreu:** Then I won't use my Nova Blast attack, but we can't just watch while Drej, and Josie get killed by that thing. _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Greymon(Dreu): **_GREYMON!!!_

**(Greymon stomped over to Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon charged a Greymon as well.)**

**Greymon(Dreu):** G_REAT ANTLER!!!_

**(Greymon lowered his horns at Grizzlymon. As they collided he struck Grizzlymon with his horns. Grizzlymon withstood the attack.)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _MAUL ATTACK!!!_

**(He continued to strike Greymon. With Greymon in such a close proximity, Grizzlymon was easily able to hit Greymon's weak spots. He fell to the ground, and warped back into Dreu.)**

**Elim:** Dreu!

**(With the others defeated Grizzlymon didn't waste anytime, and quickly pursued us.)**

**Lorel:** I don't care about the damn forest. If I don't Spirit Evolve, a fiery grave will be the least of our problems.

**Maggie:** *Even if she does manage to Spirit Evolve without burning down the forest, Grizzlymon is still to strong.*

**(Suddenly the Lotus Stone began to shine a bright green light. The stone petals opened up, and inside was a Spirit, that looked like a cactus punching two boxing gloves together.)**

**Maggie**: A Spirit.

**(My Digivice was in my pile of clothes next to the hot springs. It began to glow, and it levitated bringing itself to me. It landed in my hand, and the Symbol of Sincerity shone brightly on the screen. The Digivice warped into a larger green Digivice, and scanned the Spirit.)**

**Maggie:** _EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!_

**Togemon(Maggie):** _TOGEMON!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_***Digimon Bio***_

_**Name: Togemon**_

_**Bio:**__** Togemon is the Spirit of Sincerity created from the powers of one of the Great Celestial Ones. Togemon is a Cactus type Digimon, and an excellent boxer. She can jab her fists at great speeds.**_

_**Attacks: Needle Spray: (Using pressure she releases thousands of tiny cactus spikes at her opponents)**_

_**Coconut Punch: (Using her powerful fists she jabs her opponents at light speed)**_

_**K.O Fist: (Charges opponents with a single powerful punch)**_

**(As Togemon I had become a Large cactus sporting a tuff of orange hair, and a pair of red boxing gloves.)**

**Elim:** That's Maggie?

**Togemon(Maggie):** Lorel, stay here, and guard the others. I'll take care of Grizzlymon.

**(I Slowly approached Grizzlymon. He did the same. He raised his claws, and I raised my fist.)**

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _MAUL ATTACK!!!_

**(Grizzlymon charged his claw into one powerful attack.) **

**Togemon(Maggie):** _K.O FIST!!!_

**(I matched his attack with one powerful jab. Both collided, but neither could beat the other.) **

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** _MAUL ATTACK!!!_

**(This time Grizzlymon attacked with many rapid movements.)**

**Togemon(Maggie):** _COCONUT JAB!!!_

**(My fists moved at light speed meeting everyone of his attacks. In combat we were equally matched, but couldn't think of how I could actually defeat him.) **

**Grizzlymon(Soulmon):** Your efforts are useless child. you cannot defeat me physically, and my powers protect me from your elemental attacks.

**(I sucked in air, and allowed my body to build up pressure. The pressure pressed against the spikes on my body.)**

**Togemon(Maggie):** _NEEDLE SPRAY!!!_

**(I released thousands of tiny spikes. There were to many for Grizzlymon to defend against, and they weren't an elemental attack that he could absorb. The spikes lodged themselves into Grizzlymon, and he writhed in pain. Grizzlymon fell to the ground, and Soulmon was ejected from his body.)**

**Lopmon:** A Soulmon? So that's why Grizzlymon's been attacking us.

**Soulmon:** Damn! General Piddomon will not be pleased to hear this.

**Garurumon(Drej): **Aren't you lucky that you won't have to tell him. _HOWLING BLASTER!!!_

**(The Garurumons attack blasted Soulmon. His body darked, and his fractal code appeared.)**

**Soulmon: **NO!!!

**Garurumon(Drej):** Togemon he's all yours.

**Togemon(Maggie): **_FRACTAL CODE, SCAN!!!_

**(My Digivice scanned his data. His body disappeared ,and his egg flew off into the distance.)**

* * *

**(After we warped back into our human forms we got dressed, and Grizzlymon regained consciousness.)**

**Grizzlymon:** Forgive me human children. I was under the influence of Soulmon's Dark possession magic. I did not mean to cause you any harm.

**Maggie:** I should apologize too. If there had been another way to defeat Soulmon I would have used it. I'm sure those needles hurt.

**Grizzlymon:** I am fine. We Grizzlymon are thick skinned.

**Maggie:** I'm just glad I didn't destroy you along with Soulmon.

**Dreu:** Speaking of Soulmon, it's about time we left.

**Lopmon:** Aw! we're leaving?

**Dreu:** Soulmon was one of the Demon Lord's Digimon. It's not going to take long for them to realize we beat him, and track us down again. Besides, now that Maggie has her Spirit there is no reason for us to stay here.

**Josie:** We shouldn't stay in one location for to long anyway. Not when there are still three Spirits remaining.

**Maggie:** Grizzlymon you wouldn't mind telling us how to get out of the forest would you?

**Grizzlymon:** You can take the path backwards to the machine city, or you can follow it to the sea, and take the ferry to the second part of the Island.

**Dreu:** The sea? It looks like we're going sailing.

**Maggie:** Good bye Grizzlymon Thanks for your help.

**Grizzlymon:** Good luck on your journey.

**(We left the springs, and started down the path to the sea.)**

**Dreu:** That was a good job back there Mags. I didn't know you had it in you.

**Elim:** I have to admit I was shocked when a pretty little girl like you turned into a giant boxing cactus. I thought you would turn into to something much prettier.

**Maggie:** Gee Elim I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted.

**Lorel:** You're such a pig Elim.

**Elim:** It was a complement.

**Lorel:** Only you would find that flattering.

**Maggie:** **I** think Togemon is beautiful.

**(I continued to admire my Spirit as we furthered our journey in search of the remaining three spirits. And with the help of Togemon, and all of the other Spirits I know we'll be able to defeat the Demon Lords, and save the Digital World.)**

* * *

**(Back at Skullsatamons castle)**

**Piddomon**: Forgive me Skullsatamon, but Soulmon has failed.

**Skullsatamon: **Tell me Piddomon. Why is it that my most trusted general can not handle the task of destroying mere human children?

**Piddomon:** I'm truly sorry my Lord, but the Digidested now possess five of the eight Spirits. destroying them is not as easy as it sounds. However I still hold stronger Digimon at my disposal, in which to pursue them.

**Skullsatamon:** Forget the human children. They are not important. Without the powers of the Celestial Ones they are powerless, and without all eight Spirits their powers are not complete. Go, and seek the location of the remaining three spirits.

**Piddomon:** Yes Skullsatamon. I will not fail you.

* * *

**Ep6: Soulmon's Necro Magic! **

**(-End-)**

**R&R PLZ!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Celestial Spirit

Ep7: Burgermon Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just incase anyone wondered. **

**Shinzo45: So It took me almost my entire life but I finally completed the seventh chapter of D.C.S YAY!. Enjoy!**

**(Alright! This is Elim, and finally it's my turn to give the re-cap for Digimon Celestial Spirit Ep6: Hot Spring Magic. We made our exit out of Machine city, and into the forest. There our new friend Lopmon took us to the "Lotus Springs." It took us a few tries, but we were finally able to relax, until we were attacked by Soulmon who used his necro magic to posess the forest gaurdian Grizzlymon. Josie, Drej, and Dreu Spirt Evolved, but were easily taken down by the combined powers of Soulmon, and Grizzlymon. It didn't seem like any of the spirits would be able to contend against the super charged Grizzlymon, when the "Lotus Stone" opened to reveal the spirit of Sincerity. Maggie used the power of the Spirit to evolve into Togemon and fought Grizzlymon head on. Togemon Defeated Grizzlymon, and Soulmon was ejected from his body. With Grizzlymon free from Soulmon, we headed to the sea, and to the end of the first part of the Island.)**

**(At Skullsatamon's castle Piddomon is holding a television conference with one of his soldiers.)**

**Piddomon: **Skullsatamon's patients with me has grown thin, and he is not likely to tolorate another failure. What does your magic say about the location of the remaining Spirits, Wizardmon?

**Wizardmon: **The locator spell I cast is sensing a strange power in the depths of the sea near the Burgermon village. Though I can't be certain it is one of the Spirits of the Celestial ones. Unfortunately, the waters in this region are harsh, and whirlpools surround the area. Even if the spirit is located there it will be difficult to retrive.

**Piddomon: **Not for the Digimon I have in mind... Send Devidramon to the marine corps...tell them to dispatch a Gesomon to that location.

**(Heading down the path to the sea we continued our journey in search of the last three Spirits.)**

**Dreu:** According to Grizzlymon we need to take the ferry to the second part of the Island.

**Lorel:** It's hard to believe we've gotten so far in just a few days.

**Lopmon:** There's a lot more to the Digital World than this tiny part of the Island. Trust me you haven't seen anything yet.

**(The further we walked the more we could hear, and smell the ocean. It didn't take long before we we're off of the grassy forest path, and onto the soft sand of the shore.) **

**Lopmon:** Here we are, the ocean.

**(From where we stood we had a view of the entire beach, and ocean. The weather was perfect, the ocean air felt nice, and the sand was golden. The sun's light reflected nicely off off the water.)**

**Lorel:** It's a very cliche view, but I have to say it's very pretty.

**Elim:** And very... empty.

**(As beautiful as it was the whole beach was void of anything besides a large dock in the distance.)**

**Lopmon:** This isn't a recreational beach. This is where Digimon would come to take the ferry.

**Elim:** What do digimon need a ferry for anyway. You guys have powers, and stuff.

**Lopmon:** Not all Digimon can fly or swim, or have special abilities. The ferry was for Digimon who wouldn't normally be able to travel off the island by themselves.

**Dreu**: I'm not complaining, at least we have a way off the island.

**(We walked down the beach until we reached the dock. It stretched from the shore to the ocean. When we reached the end there wasn't anything, but a medium sized boat secured to the platform.)**

**Alex:** So where's the ferry?

**Lopmon:** Right here.

**(Lopmon pointed to the boat floating in the water.)**

**Alex:** I don't see anything.

**Lorel:** Maybe... maybe we just can't see it yet.

**Lopmon:** This boat right here is the ferry. Well it's not really "the" ferry, but it's going to "ferry" us off the island.

**Alex:** How the hell are we going to get anywhere on this tiny ass boat? You, and Grizzlymon said that this is where the ferry takes Digimon off of the island, not this crappy boat.

**Lopmon:** No, I said the ferry "was" for Digimon who "wouldn't" be able to get off of the island by themselves. Which means there use to be a ferry, but there isn't anymore. Besides there is a ferry here, it's just a ferry we have to paddle ourselves.

**Dreu:** What happend to the real ferry?

**Lopmon:** There use to be a few large ferry boats here that would transport Digimon to various ports near by, but when the Demon Lords created their islands most of the ports were moved, and there was no purpose for the ferry anymore. Only a few smaller ferries and boats were left here.

**Josie:** The ports were moved?

**Lopmon:** The Demon Lords didn't just shift the contenents, they each selected different parts of the Digital World they favored, and literally moved them to form their own domains.

**Josie:** That explains why each place we've been to has been so drastically different from the last.

**Elim:** I don't understand how this voice thinks we're going to be able to defeat world shifting demons.

**Dreu:** I don't know, but if we don't get to the second part of the Island we won't be defeating anyone. It's not the ferry that we expected, but if we want to find the other spirits we're going to have to take it.

**Maggie:** Are all nine of us going to be able to fit ?

**Lopmon:** I don't see why not, the boat was made for Digimon. You humans are pretty small so we should fit.

**Dreu:** Then let's get going.

**(The nine of us climbed into the boat, and sat on the little wooden benches. It wasn't the roomiest boat, but with Lopmon sitting on Alissa's lap we were able to squeeze in. There were four ores on the floor. The sides of the boat were just low enough so that we could row. We loosend the boat from the platform, and with a little push we began to float in the water.)**

**Lorel: **At first it didn't look like this was going to work, but we're sailing along pretty smoothly.

**Dreu: **Yeah, you should thank those of us who are rowing.

**(Since there were only four ores Dreu, Drej, Josie, and I got stuck rowing. Alex, and the girls however were able to dodge having to row.)**

**Alex:** Oh, please, you're barely doing a damn thing anyway.

**(It was true, we didn't have a sail, but the wind was blowing hard enough on the waters surface to create a strong enough curent and keep the boat moving. Even though it wasn't necessary we kept rowing to keep the boat moving in one direction.)**

**Josie:** In which direction are we exactly headed in?

**Lopmon:** Um...I don't know...I've never actually left this part of the island before.

**Alex:** Why you are so damn independable? Every single time your information is either misleading or it seems to never be exactly right, and now we're out here in the middle of the ocean on this junky boat with no idea where to go to next.

**Lopmon:** I never claimed to know where I was going, you just assumed.

**Alissa:** Calm down you two. With the rate we're moving it shouldn't take us long before we find some where to land.

**Lorel:** I'm not one to complain...

**Dreu:** Oh, the irony...

**Lorel:** ... All sarcasim aside, don't you guys think we're moving a little too fast? We don't even have a sail; we're just zipping along.

**Josie: **That is a little strange, and it is getting tough to row.

**(Like Josie said were moving so fast that it was becoming harder to row, and keeping on a straight course was difficult. The boat began swaying from side to side as the current kept changing direction.)**

**Lorel:** I wish the current would make up it's mind, and either move us one way or the other. I'm getting a little nauseous.

**Dreu:** Not while your sitting next to me your not, if you get sick you better do it over the boat.

**(With out warning the movement became rougher, and the boat went from swaying to spinning.)**

**Lorel:** Omigosh! I'm gonna be sick!

**Dreu:** Over the boat! Over the boat!

**(The water began forming a funnel, which turned into a whirlpool.)**

**Dreu:** Everyone hold on tightly!

**Elim: **Most whirlpools are strong enough to drown humans, but this one doesn't look like it's strong enough to sink the boat. If we just hold on, and wait to for it to stop we should be ok.

**(Paying attention in science does pay off, unfortunatly for me though "holding on until the boat stopped" wasn't as easy as it sounded, and the spinning became overwhelming... After that I kinda...fainted. I'm not sure how long I was out for, but I slowly regained conciousness. When I woke up I was laying on a shore somewhere, and when my vision focused I was shocked to find something was staring me in my face. It was a tiny pink Digimon wearing a burger shaped hat.)**

**Elim:** What the hell?

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Ebiburgermon**_

_**Bio: A young culinary digimon who specilizes in making shrimp burgers. Like all apprentice chefs they spend most of their time perfecting their craft.**_

_**Level: Rookie**_

_**Attacks: Fresh Shrimp (Releases a paralizing odor similar to the strong smell of raw shrimp.)**_

**Ebiburgermon:** Oh, you're awake.

**Elim:** Yeah...but who are you?

**Lopmon:** He's Ebiburgermon.

**(I sat up, and looked around to see that all of my friends were here as well.)**

**Alex:** It's about time you woke up. I still can't believe you passed out.

**Elim:** Well excuse me for being a little motion sensitive... where are we anyway?

**Josie:** Apparently this is the Burgermon village, and we're on the village shore.

**Elim:** Burgermon... that's really their name... you must be joking?

**Alex:** Thats what I said, but apparently he's legit.

**Josie:** After our boat escaped the whirlpool the rough waters tossed our boat along until we crashed he're. Everyone's fine, but the boat's too trashed to take us anywhere.

**Dreu: **Even if it weren't trashed this village is surrounded by whirlpools. I don't know how we're going to get out of here.

**(At the shores edge was where our boat sat. Most of the boards from the front of the boat were either cracked or missing. Some of the missing wood pieces were scattered along the shore. I looked out into the ocean where our real problem was. With all of those whirlpools surrounding the island, the boat really was the least of our problems.)**

**Josie:** Luckily, Ebiburgermon has offered to take us into the village until we figure out what to do.

**Ebiburgermon:** Do not worry, I'm sure that something can be done about getting you off of the island. In the mean time please come with me to the village. We'd be happy to have you.

**Lorel:** He's so cute, and polite.

**Alex:** Unlike you, Lopmon.

**(Ebiburgermon led us from the shore into the village. Inside the village many Digimon like Ebiburgermon walked around the city, only they we're tan instead of pink, and a few of them we're larger.)**

**Lorel:** Who are those Digimon? Are they Ebiburgermon too?

**Ebiburgermon:** They are Regular Burgermon.

**Lopmon:** Ebiburgermon are a subspecies of Burgermon. Most Burgermon look like the ones you see in the village, but sometimes a unique Burgermon is born.

**(As we walked further into the village we recived strange looks from the Burgermon.)**

**Elim:** Are you sure it was ok to bring us here?

**Ebiburgermon:** Oh yes, we Burgermon are very hospitable, and we love visitors.

**Alex: **Then why are they stairing at us like that?

**Ebiburgermon:** Not only are you our first human visitors, but you are the first vistors we've had in a long time.

**Alex:** I can see why. If you wanted visitors maybe erecting a village on an island surrounded by whirlpools wasn't the smartest idea.

**Ebiburgermon:** The ocean wasn't always that way. You see, before the Demon Lords came to power our island used to be one of the stops for the ferry. Our Burgers were very popular, and Digimon would take the ferries just to come to our village. When the 'Shift" happened our village remained in the same spot, but the waters around the village became rough. It was too dangerous for boats of any kind to travel here. We haven't had a vistor since then. Still, now that you guys are here I'm sure everyone is going to be happy.

**(Ebiburgermon contuinued to lead us through the village until we came to a small building.)**

**Ebiburgermon:** This is where I live. Come inside; my mama, and papa will be happy to see you.

**(We walked in with Ebiburgermon. The inside was fasioned like a dinner.)**

**Maggie:** It's like a little resturaunt.

**Ebiburgermon:** We Burgermon serve our food right from our own homes, so its neccesary that our houses are fasioned this way.

**Drej:** It's like living in a city where there's a resturaunt on every block.

**Ebiburgermon:** Mama, papa; I'm home, and I brought visitors.

**(From behind a curtain that I'm guessing led to the kitchen, came a Burgermon. This Burgermon had long blond hair, and was wearing a purple apron.)**

**Burgermon(Female):** Visitors?

_***Digimon Bio***_

_**Name: Burgermon(Female)/Mama Burgermon**_

_**Bio: One of two adult forms Burgermon take. The female Burgermon raise, and take care of the baby form of Burgermon until they become adults. **_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Spicy onion (Throws onions that burn its enemies.)**_

**Mama Burgermon:** Humans? Where did they come from?

**Ebiburgermon:** I found them on the shore. Their ship crashed, and they are stuck here. Can they stay with us?

**Mama Burgermon:** How awful, why in the world would you be sailing in this part of the ocean? Don't you know how dangerous it is?

**Alex:** We would have if we had a more reliable Digimon directing us around. Instead we got stuck with Lopmon.

**Lopmon:** Waaa! Lyssa, Alex is picking on me!

**Alissa:** Alex, be nice.

**Mama Burgermon: **Well, I don't mind that you stay, but just let me check with Papa.

**Ebiburgermon:** Where is he?

**Mama Burgermon:** He went out with the other men to gather ingredents. There are still enough to make some food for our visitors. You humans make yourselve comfortable, and we will bring some food out. Ebiburgermon, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?

**Ebiburgermon:** Yep. You guys wait here. You're in for a treat.

**(Mama Burgermon and Ebiburgermon, went into the kitchen to prepare us some food. A few minutes later they came out with two trays of burgers.)**

**Mama Burgermon:** Here you are. Help yourselves.

**Ebiburgermon:** On one tray are the burgers my mama made but on this tray are the burgers that I made. They are shrimp burgers, and only Burgermon of my type can make them.

**(The burgers looked great, so we all sat down at the tables, and dug in.)**

**Maggie:** Wow, these are great.

**Dreu:** Everything tastes great when it's free.

**Mama Burgermon:** Hehehe. Thank you. That makes us happy that you like them.

**Josie:** Burgermon, I don't want to be rude, but I've been wondering; is Ebiburgermon really your son? I don't really understand alot about Digimon, I'm wondering what families are like here.

**Mama Burgermon: **Not all digimon do have what we Burgermon call "families," but Digimon can love, and we do have relationships. Depending on the Digimon the definition of family differs. In our village there are female Burgermon, male Burgermon, child Burgermon, and Tokoriballmon: the Digitama, or baby form of a Burgermon. It is our nature that a female Burgermon finds a male Burgermon to be with. When a Tokoriballmon is born a Burgermon couple is chosen to love, and take care of the child, and pass on the skills of the Burgermon until it becomes an adult, and finds a "family" of it's own.

**Elim:** That's weird, it alot diffrent from what we concider family.

**Lorel:** Don't be so damn rude, Felix.

**Elim:** Well, sorry, but...

**Mama Burgermon:** It's ok, don't apologize, even to other Burgermon our family is strange, because Ebiburgermon is a different species of Burgermon than we are. But even though it's different, to me Ebiburgermon, and Papa are my "family" and I love them dearly. Together we raised Ebiburgermon, and watched him grow. No matter what anyone says, or who's deffinition of family we go by, Ebiburgermon is my son, and will be even when he finds a "family" of his own.

**(The entire time Mama Burgermon spoke she smiled. She really did love her family. It wasn't like our human families, but the love behind it was the same.)**

**Alissa:** Aw, that's so cute. In a way Digimon are really just like human's. Even the way Lopmon is playing with Ebiburgermon is like how human children play.

**(Lopmon and Ebiburgermon had become fast friends, and played around while we ate.)**

**Alissa:** Sometimes we forget that even though he's smart, in a way he is still a child.

**Alex:** Yeah, a smart ass who needs a butt whopping... Though I guess he is a little cute...maybe.

**(As we ate and discused another burgermon walked into the dinner/house. This Burgermon had shorter blond hair, and wore a chefs smock. He looked worried.) **

**Ebiburgermon:** Papa!

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Burgermon (Male)**_

_**Bio: One of two adult forms Burgermon take. Like Female Burgermon, male Burgermon help to raise, and protect child Burgermon, and teach them the Burgermon crafts. Male Burgermon are gatherers, and collect the natural ingrediants found on the island to make the burgers.) **_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Spicy Onion (Throws onions that burn enemies.) **_

**(Ebiburgermon, and Mama Burgermon rushed over to him.) **

**Mama Burgermon:** You look worried. Is something the matter?

**Papa Burgermon:** I'm just a little concerned. Some of gatherers who were out by the docks catching shrimp were reported being attacked by a Gesomon.

**Mama Burgermon:** My goodness, is anyone hurt?

**Papa Burgermon:** No one was seriously injured. Apparently he stopped attacking once everyone retreated to the shore, but he'll attack anyone who gets to the edge of the docks.

**Josie:** Gesomon?

**Papa Burgermon:** We have visitors. And they are humans. How did they get here?

**Dreu:** We'll explain that later. Who is Gesomon?

**Papa Burgermon:** A fearsome sea Digimon.

**Josie:** How was he able to get past the whirlpools to get to the island.

**Papa Burgermon:** Gesomon are remarkably fast underwater. They can easily menuver around whirlpools, and rough waters.

**Dreu:** I wonder why he's here?

**Papa Burgermon**: I don't know, but he carried the Marine Corps insignia. My only worry is that they have finally come to claim our island for Skullsatamon.

**Josie:** Who are the Marine Corps?

**Lopmon:** A branch in Skullsatamon's Military. Small villages like the Burgermon's have been left alone by the Demon Lords, however if they feel that this island holds some form of value they'll seize it, and drive all the Burgermon off of the island.

**Papa Burgermon:** And all of our families will have to find somewhere else to locate.

**Felix: **Why don't you guys fight back? This is your village.

**Papa Burgermon:** It's best to leave it alone, and hope for the best. Besides even if we wanted to, we Burgermon aren't strong enough to take on a Gesomon, let alone a member of the Marine Corps.

**Dreu:** Maybe not by yourselves, but what if we help you?

**Papa Burgermon:** That's very nice but I don't see what you humans can do.

**Lopmon:** That's what I said at first, but they really are strong.

**Dreu:** Trust us, you don't have much to loose besides your village, and if you're right about Gesomon, he's going to take it from you anyway.

**Papa Burgermon:**...Alright then, I'll take you to the docks...I just hope you're as strong as you say you are.

**(Papa Burgermon lead us to the docks on the other side of the village a different side from where we had crashed. We walked along the shore until we reached the foot of the docks.)**

**Dreu:** Alright, Josie and Lorel, you guys walk to the edge of the docks, and draw Gesomon out.

**Lorel: **Why do we have to do it?

**Dreu:** Because the rest of us won't be able to fight Gesomon from the shore, and none of our spirits can fight in water, which means that our next option is to attack from the sky, and you and Josie are the only two who can fly.

**Lorel:** Fine, come on Josie let's get this over with.

**(Lorel, and Josie walked across the dock, and to the edge while the rest of us watched from the shore.) **

**Lorel:** Nothing's happening.

**Papa Burgermon:** He was said to attack when anyone got close to the edge of the dock.

**Lorel:** Well, maybe he went home.

**(Suddenly bubbles started violently forming at the surface of the water, and out from the water emerged a giant white squid.)**

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Gesomon**_

_**Bio: A mollusk Digimon. Gesomon is a white squid equipped with ten tenticles, two of which are longer clawed tenticles used for combat. Gesomon can swim at great speeds, and are highly trained in undersea combat. **_

_**Level: Champion**_

_**Attacks: Coral crusher (Delivers cruching blows with his longer tenticles.)**_

_**Deadly shade (An ink attack that sticks to, and slows down it's opponents under water.) **_

**Lorel:** Ok, maybe he didn't go home.

**(Gesomon raised one of his tenticles and prepared to strike. Quickly, Lorel and Josie pulled out their Digivices and spirit evolved.)**

**Lorel: **_EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

**Birdramon(Lorel):** _BIRDRAMON!_

**Josie:** _SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

**Kabuterimon(Josie): **_KABUTERIMON!_

**(Birdramon and Kabuterimon quickly flew into the air and dodged Gesomon's assult.)**

**Birdramon (Lorel):** _METEOR WING!_

**(Balls of fire rained from Birdramons wings and toward Gesomon below, however Gesomon was quick to react and retreated into the water. The fire balls were extinquised once they hit the water.)**

**Birdramon (Lorel):** Well, that didn't work. He just retreated back into the water.

**Kabuterimon (Josie):** Maybe fire can't reach him in the water but electricity can.

_ELECTRO SHOCKER!_

**(Kabuterimon charged a thunderball and released it at the water where Gesomon had submerged. The attack hit the water conducting it, sending the charge under the water. The attack shocked Gesomon.)**

**Kabterimon (Josie):** I think it hit.

**(Although the attack hurt him, it mostly just pissed him off. This time when Gesomon surfaced his bottom part came out of the water and from this half Gesomon spewed black ink.)**

**Gesomon:** _DEADLY SHADE!_

**(The attack hit Kabuterimon, coating him in black ink. The ink stuck to his wings and it became difficult for him to fly.)**

**Kabuterimon (Josie):** Damnit, I'm going down.

**(Kabuterimon fell out of the sky, but managed to glide himself safely to the docks egde before warping back into Josie.) **

**Birdramon (Lorel):** _METEOR WING!_

**(Again, Lorel attacked Gesomon but he dodged it like last time, and went under the water. Just as quickly as he went under he resurfaced, and spewed his black ink attack at Birdramon, coating her. The attack impared her flight just as it did Kabuterimon's. She wasn't as fortunate as Kabuterimon had been though and she was unable to make it to the dock before she warped back into Lorel. Lorel fell into the ocean.)**

**Alissa:** Oh, no, Lorel!

**Alex:** If we don't help her she'll be sucked into a whirlpool, and drown.

**Dreu:** If Gesomon doesn't drown her first.

**Maggie:** Maybe I can use my vines to reach her and pull her out of the water.

**Alex: **And if that doesn't work I'll see if I can fly out and grab her.

**(Alex and Maggie ran out to the edge of the dock and I started to follow after.)**

**Dreu: **Elim, where do you think you're going?

**Elim:** I'm going in as back up. Maggie's vines may not be able to stretch far enough and Alex may not be able to carry another person while flying. I may not have powers or anything, but I'm a very good swimmer. I can at least try to be useful.

**(I didn't even let Dreu reply, I just ran out onto the docks with Alex and Maggie.) **

**Alex: **Let's hurry before Gesomon decides to attack us.

**Maggie:** _POISON IVY!_

**(Maggie extended the vines from her flower out into the ocean but just as I had predicted, they weren't going to reach.)**

**Alex: **Damnit then I'm gonna fly and get her.

**(Alex flew out to where Lorel was. She was barely able to stay afloat and the water was starting to drag her under. Alex grabbed ahold of her hand and lifted her out of the water.)**

**Maggie:** He did it! He was able to lift her!

**(Alex began flying back to the docks when Gesomon burst from the water. He used one of his long tenticles and smacked both Alex and Lorel out of the air and onto the dock. At this point Gesomon was pissed, and he wasn't even allowing us to retreat back to the shore. He was now focused on killing all of us, starting with those of us on the dock. With Alex and Lorel beat up, Josie covered in ink, and Maggie and I without any offensive power, we we're easy prey for Gesomons attack.)**

**Elim: **Damnit, why did I have to try to be useful? Now I'm gonna get crushed along with everyone else.

**Maggie:** Don't be such a coward.

**(Gesomon lifted his tenticles and prepared to strike, when suddenly a sence of self preservation came over me. I closed my eyes and waited for his tenticles to hit. I heard a crash, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see why he hadn't attacked us and when I looked up, there were schools of fish jumping out of the water at Gesomon. These fish carried explosives in their mouths and when they made contact with Gesomon they exploded.)**

**Elim:** What the hell?

**Maggie:** What are these fish and why are they attacking Gesomon?

**Josie:** Where are they even comming from?

**(We didn't have time to be suprised, because the barrage of fish stopped and Gesomon was quick on the assult. I wasn't sure where those fish came from, but I found myself desperately wishing that they would come back.)**

**Elim:** _MARCHING FISHES!_

**(Those words came out of my mouth, and suddenly the fish started to attack again. I didn't know where they were comming from, but hell, it was working.)**

**Elim:** ...What just happened?

**Josie:** I think you just tapped into your powers that the "Voice" gave you.

**Elim:** Its about fricken time. Why the hell did it take so long?

**Josie:** Well they are fish, maybe you needed to be near water to call them out.

**(It took forever but I finally had a power that was kicking some serious butt.)**

**Elim:** You guys head back to the shore where it's safe. Me and my fish will take care of Gesomon.

**Josie:** Alright, good luck.

**(Josie and the others went back to the shore while I stood to face Gesomon.) **

**Elim:** All I need to do is keep this fish thing going.

**(As I concentrated more and more fish attacked and exploded on Gesomon. It was working for a while, but Gesomon got seriously pissed.) **

**Gesomon:** Enough! _CORAL CRUSHER!_

**(He began to rapidly move his two dominate tenticles smacking away the fish. With them out of the way he sat his sites on me. He quickly grabed me with one of his tenticles and dragged me under the water with him.) **

**Dreu:** ELIM!

**(Gesomon menuevered around the strong tides and whirlpools and dove to the bottom of the ocean with me in his grasp. He had his tenticles squeezed tightly around me forcing out any air I had in my lungs. He had no intention of making my death quick and easy; he wanted me to suffer. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer and I could feel myself start to pass out.)**

**Elim: **_Damn it! I was finally able to do something useful and now I'm gonna drown._

**(Before I could fall out of conciousness a bright light emitted from my Digivice. The light must have either burned or dazed Gesomon, because he let go of me. Fortunately, I was out of his grasp, but I wasn't able to escape the force of a whirlpool. I was sucked into the funnel from underwater and I was trapped in the center. I should have passed out by this point, but strangely enough I was still concious. I realized that it was because I was breathing... underwater.)**

**Elim:** What's going on?

**(My Digivice began to shine brighter and the whirlpool itself began to glow. The symbol for Relibility appeared on the screen and my digivice warped into a large grey Digivice. The whirlpool disipated and floating in front of me in the water was a Spirit that I hadn't been able to see from inside of the whirlpool.)**

**Gesomon:** The Spirit?

**(The Spirit looked like a furry ball with a single horn. I scanned the Spirit into my Digivice and began to change.) **

**Elim:** _EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

**Ikkakumon (Elim):** _IKKAKUMON!_

_**-Digimon Bio-**_

_**Name: Ikkakumon**_

_**Bio: The Spirit of Reliability, created from the powers of one of the Celestial Ones. A large wallrus Digimon whose thick fur and mass allow him to withstand severely cold tempratures. Though he is large in size, he is an able swimmer. The horn on his head is really a projectile that holds a torpedo inside. **_

_**Level: Spirit**_

_**Attacks: Harpoon Torpedo (Fires the projectile horn from ontop of his head, which opens up to reviel a torpeado.)**_

_**Northern Lights (Minipulates the temprature in the surounding area, decreasing it to below zero casuing the enemies around him to freeze solid.)**_

**Gesomon:** Ikkakumon? The power of the Spirit has transformed you?

**(The Spirit allowed me to take the form of Ikkakumon. I looked like a furry white wallrus. As an aquatic Digimon I now had the ability to fight equally with Gesomon under water.) **

**Gesomon:** To think I searched this entire area, menuvered around whirlpools and currents searching for that spirit, yet you were able to find it.

**Ikkakumon (Elim):** I'm suprised myself, today's been a pretty good day for me.

**(I lowered my horn and took an offensive possition.) **

**Gesomon:** Do you honestly think you will be able to stand against me? You may have the powers of a Celestial One, but you've only been a Digimon for thirty seconds. I am an elite soldier in Skullsatamon's Marine Corps, throughly trained in under sea combat. No matter how good your day has been you are no match for my speed and skills.

**(Gesomon began to spin rapidly. While spinning he released ink, spreading it throughout the water.)**

**Gesomon:** _DEADLY SHADE!_

**(Underwater, the ink was like a thick fog, I was trapped in the midst of it. The ink attempted to stick to me as it did with Birdramon and Kabuterimon, but my fur was too slick, and it slid right off.)**

**Gesomon:** Impossible! My Deadly Nightshade isn't sticking to him.

**(Gesomon began to move very quickly. He swam in circles around me, ready to strike when my gaurd was down.) **

**Gesomon:** Even with out my Deadly Nightshade to slow you down, I'm still too fast for you.

**(The only way I would be able to beat Gesomon is if I could get him to stop moving. I stopped trying to follow him in the water and remained completely still.)**

**Gesomon:** _CORAL CRUSHER!_

**(Gesomon saw that I had dropped my defenses, and took the opportunity to attack.) **

**Ikkakumon(Elim):** _NORTHERN LIGHTS!_

**(I caused the temprature of the water to drop severly which caused Gesomon to slow down.) **

**Gesomon:** What is this?

**(Gesomon's body began to stiffin and soon he was frozen into place.) **

**Gesomon:** Arrggh, noooooo!

**Ikkakumon (Elim): **_HARPOON TORPEDO!_

**(I lowerd my horn and shot it off of my head at Gesomon. The outer part of the horn broke away to reveil a torpedo. The attack hit Gesomon, shattering his outerbody, revealing his fractal code.)**

**Ikkakumon (Elim):** _FRACTAL CODE SCAN!_

**(I Scanned Gesomon's fractal code and the remnants of his shattered from, formed an egg which flew off to the surface. Back on land the others were able to see Gesomon's egg submerge and fly off into the sky.) **

**Josie:** An egg?

**Dreu:** Hopefully that's a sign that Elim is ok.

**(As Ikkakumon I had surfaced, suprising my friends.) **

**Lorel:** Oh my God!... A giant walrus killed Gesomon and ate Elim.

**Dreu:** Don't be stupid, the wallrus is Elim.

**Ikkakumon (Elim):** Hey guy's, I found my Spirit.

**(I warped back down in to my human form. We headed back to the shore and I explained everything that happened.) **

**Dreu:** So, the Spirit was creating the whirlpools around the island?

**Josie:** Like the other Spirits this one was probably hidden, my guess is that when the "Shift" of the Digital World occured it was probably moved from its hidding spot, so it used the whirlpools to protect itself.

**Elim:** Oh come on, I almost died, and all you guys can talk about is theroies? What about, "Hey Elim, glad you didn't drown?"

**Dreu:** Hey Elim, glad you didn't drown.

**Elim:** Gee, thanks.

**Maggie:** We really we're worried about you, though. You were down there a long time.

**Lorel:** But we figured you couldn't be dead, because Gesomon would have surfaced and came for us. So we waited and hoped for the best.

**Josie:** Then we saw that the whirlpools from around the Island we're starting to disapear and we were hoping that was a good sign.

**(I was a little touched that they did worry.)**

**Elim:** Aw, you guys did worry about me.

**Lorel:** Of course, I didn't want to have to live with a guilty conscience knowing that you drowned at a bad attempt at saving me...

**(Well...at least she was worried.) **

**Lorel:**...but thank you for risking your life for me.

**Papa Burgermon:** I too wish to extend my gratitude to all of you for what you have done for our village. Won't you stay for a while longer and allow us to repay you with a meal? It isn't much, but I'm afraid that's all I have to offer.

**Josie:** Don't worry about it Burgermon, besides your village wasn't really in danger at all, Gesomon was only after the Spirit.

**Dreu:** Which is another reason why we can't stay. The Demon Lords have changed their game plan, they aren't after us anymore, they're after the Spirits. They probably have tons of soldiers out there looking for the remaining two. We have to find them before they do.

**Alex:** Yeah, but how are we gonna do that with out a boat, I doubt any of us have skills beyond what they taught us in wood working to fix ours.

**Lorel:** We could all ride on top of Elim's Digimon form.

**Elim:** I don't think I'm big enough to carry eight passangers.

**Papa Burgermon:** Then instead of repaying you with food, please let us do it by fixing your boat.

**Alissa:** Can you do that?

**Papa Burgermon**: Certainly. Not only are we Burgermon master chefs, but we built our entire village by hand. The machanics may not be the same as building a boat but the repare should be similar.

**Maggie:** Wow, you Burgermon are really handy.

**(With Papa Burgermon we went back to the village. He retreived our boat and along with some other Burgermon began working on the repares. While they worked we did take them up on their first offer, and ate some food. About an hour, or so later they had finished, and with our boat Papa, and Ebiburgermon accompanied us to the shore to say good bye.) **

**Dreu:** Thank you Burgermon for helping to fix our boat, and thank you for your hospitality.

**Papa Burgermon:** You humans are welcome to come back here anytime.

**Josie:** Now that the whirlpools are gone I'm sure you'll have other visiters come to the island.

**Papa Burgermon:** I hope so.

**Ebiburgermon:** Now that the whirlpools are gone you should have a safe trip accross the ocean.

**(We all boreded the boat, and began to set off.) **

**Lorel:** So where are we headed?

**Dreu:** I guess to where we we're originally, the second half of Skullsatamon's island.

**Drej:** I guess we better start rowin'.

**Alissa:** Now that the waters are calm, we're gonna have to use pure man power to get there.

**Alex: **With the man power we have they'll have already found the Spirits before we make it there.

**Elim:** I think I know a faster way. _EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULUTION!_

**(With some rope we borrowed from the Burgermon we tied a peice of rope to the boat and tied the other end to my horn. As Ikkakumon I pulled our boat accross the ocean, we yelled our final goodbyes too our new friends. With only a couple Spirits left and our powers almost complete we continued our journey to the secound part of Skullsatamon's Island.) **

**(At Skullsatamon's castle, Piddomon holds a television confrence with skullsatamon.)**

**Skullsatamon:** You have failed me for the last time Piddomon. I should have your head as well as your rank.

**Piddomon:** Please Skullsatamon, give me one last chance. I have uncoverd the location of one of the remaining Spirits, the Spirit of hope, If you will allow me I will retrive it for you, and prove myself to you.

**Skullsatamon: **No, you will go after the human children, and this time you will do it yourself. Kill them all, especially the last two children. The spirits of Hope and Light are the Spirits of the heavenly relm and with the collection of those two, their powers will be complete.

**Piddomon:**... I will prove myself to you...my Lord.

**-(End)- Ep7:Burgermon Village**

**R&R PLZ! **


End file.
